The Adventures of Team WITCH and Batwoman
by XV-Dragon
Summary: An young girl is taken from her abusive father and sent to live with the mother she never knew, in the City of Heatherfield. But once she arrives, her life changes in ways no one ever suspected.
1. Life Changing Events

AN: Here is a new fic I made with the help of Ice Queen of Candracar. I hope you all like it

Disclaimer: This is a W.I.T.C.H. fic with elements from Batman and Static Shock I don't own any of these shows.

Chapter 1: Life Changing Events

The final bell rung and students were pouring out the front doors of their school; excited they were free of their prison for the next three months. Summer Vacation officially started tomorrow morning and every one was getting ready to get together with their friends and celebrate. With the exception of one single individual that is.

One lone eleven year old girl with short red hair, dressed in a pair of worn gray sweat pants and sweat shirt, with a pair of badly worn black runners, walked out of the school. She was looking at a piece of paper that she unfortunately had to call her report card, which had a D in History, Gym, and English while in Science she had a C- and F in Math.

Though she hid it well on the out side, the girl was shaking with fear on the inside, knowing what was to come when she got home. 'Dad is going to be so mad when he sees this.' The redhead thought in her mind with fear, knowing the consequences for having even a single grade short of a B.

The poor girl had tried as hard as she could, but she could never get the grades her father desired. Of course getting better grades would be easier if her father would just let her do her homework, instead of having her running deliveries; cleaning the house which her father took the liberty of trashing every evening; or making her go out at any time to get him beer or food.

The redhead knew better than to say that to her father though, since it would only make things worse. She learned that lesson at the same time she learned to not ask the content of the packages she delivered. Of course it did not take time to figure out what the packages were after a while, seeing how the 'customers' sometimes checked the package to make sure the contents were alright a few time while she was waiting for the money.

The only good thing the redhead got out of her delivery runs was the occasional tip from the nicer costumers, which were few and far between. The girl hated the fact the money came from dirty dealing, but beggars could not be choosers after all and secretly hid the extra money away.

'Knowing my luck, Dad will punish me and then still expect me to do today's deliveries afterwards. Why...why can't he love me? Why did my mother abandon me with him? If only I were stronger.' The redhead mentally sobbed; knowing she could not break down in public; that lead to questions and her father hated questions.

Unknown to the frightened girl, she was being tailed by a police cruiser as she made her way home. "That the girl?" The officer behind the wheel asked the man in the back seat. The man nodded his head and slowly followed after his target.

"So that's one of the two we are after. This has got to be the strangest arrest I have ever made." The partner of the one officer who was driving said, while the man in the back seat took out his cell phone and dialed up a number.

"Orders are orders, to think we over looked the kid's father for so long, he must have had a lot a bribes going around to keep his deals under wraps." The first Officer said, while the man in the back put phone to his ear and started speaking.

"It's me madam. Yes I have found them, I am with a pair of police officers at this very moment and we are following the child. Don't worry madam, I'll make sure they both get what they deserve. Goody bye madam." The man said and put the cell phone away.

After that there was nothing but silence in the car while the two officers and the man in the back seat followed the unsuspecting girl.

---

Fifteen minutes later, the redhead arrived at the rundown apartment where she and her father lived. They lived in one of the cheapest and crime filled parts of the city known as Fadden Hills. Because of what her neighborhood was like, Will always wondered what it would be like if she lived in one of the hero cities as she called them.

Places like Metropolis had Superman or Keystone had the Flash or her personal favorite, Heatherfield City's Batwoman. The girl always wondered if her life would have been better if someone like that was around Fadden Hills.

She admired Batwoman the most out of all the heroes because Batwoman was the only one with out any superpowers yet could deal with just about anyone. The redheaded girl wished she had that kind of strength, or any strength at all for that matter. Maybe then she wouldn't have to live like this!

'No, get those thoughts out of your head! Don't get yourself wishing for the impossible again. It's not going to happen no matter how often you want it.' The girl scolded herself and headed into the building.

Once she got to the apartment door she slowly unlocked it and prayed her father would not be home or at least be asleep. She did not want to show him the report card for as long as possible, in hopes that a miracle would happen and he would forget to ask to see it.

It would seem fate had other plans in store for the poor girl because as she swung the door open, a man with red hair and brown eyes like her own was standing in front of it and he did not look happy. "About time you got home." The man stated and grabbed the redhead by her shirt and dragged her inside.

Once the angry looking man slammed the door shut, he grabbed the report card out of the terrified girl's hand and looked it over. It only took a few seconds for the man she called her father to see what he wanted to see and backhanded her as expected.

"You stupid little brat! I put food on your plate, clothes on your back and a roof over your head and this is how you repay me!" The man yelled as he grabbed his daughter and proceeded to slap her across the face repeatedly.

Unknown to him though, this would be the last time he would ever strike this girl again because just out side the building the Calvary was gathering.

---

A second police cruiser pulled up, meaning the back up had arrived and the police could finally move in. "Sir, please wait here while we make the arrest." One of the officers said to the man who was still in the first police car.

The man nodded his head in acceptance, yet the expression on his face clearly said he had wished to accompany them. The officer gave him a reassuring smile as he said, "Don't worry sir, we'll get them."

With that the first officer, along with the three others head into the building. The man could only hope they would be quick and successful in their task. 'Or else my employer will be very upset.' The man thought as he watched the foursome disappear through the front entrance.

---

Mean while the assault on the poor girl continued. The redhead was begging her father to stop between slaps, but her father refused to listen. "Shut up you worthless piece of…" The girl's father started to yell, but then the door was kicked in and the four policemen entered with their guns drawn.

"Freeze, you're under arrest! Let the girl go and put your hands on your head!" One of the officers ordered while they moved in to grab the man. Their target had other ideas in mind and threw his daughter at one of the cops and made a run for it.

The other three officers pursued while the one who had caught the girl was checking on her as he asked, "You going to be alright?" The girl gave him a weak nod as she tried to recover from her father's beating.

"That's good…Please put your hands back then." The officer instructed gently, while the girl looked up at him in shock and fear. She started to back away, but the officer had already grabbed her arm and latched the handcuff onto her wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent. Any thing can and will be used against you in a court of law…" The officer started saying, while the redhead started to cry. The cops must have finally caught onto her father's dealing and since she was his delivery girl, she was in just as much trouble as he was.

The officer then led the young girl out of the apartment, the sound of her father's struggles still heard in the background. The young girl knew her father would fight till the bitter end, so it was going to be at least five minutes before the cops would even be able to get the cuffs on him.

---

Once out side the apartment, the girl was placed in the same car as the one who had the mysterious man in the back seat. He was bald on the top of his head, but had black hair on the back and sides of his head and a black mustache on his face and was dressed in a black suite.

"Miss Wilhelmina Smith, I presume?" The man asked in a sophisticated tone of voice, as he addressed the child next to him. The girl's scared expression quickly turned to annoyed upon hearing the name and said, "I prefer Will, thank you!"

The man raised an eyebrow at this statement, but paid it no mind as he responded, "I'll take that as a yes then. Anyway, Miss Wilhelmina…" This got an annoyed growl from the girl, now known as Will, but the man ignored it and continued what he was saying.

"If things go well when we get to the station, you will be pardoned for being an accessory to multiple crimes of drug trafficking, since the private investigator that was hired by your mother could easily tell you had no choice in the matter." The man explained.

Will's jaw dropped at this bit of news, her mother had hired a PI to investigate her father? Why would her mother do that when the woman ran out on her and left her with her jerk of a father?

"Madam, please shut your mouth. It's not very lady like to have it hanging open like that." The mystery man scolded Will, snapping the redhead out of her confused trance and stuck her tongue at the man before saying, "Bite me!"

'She's going to take a lot of work, but that's understandable seeing how she was raised by that thing she calls a father.' The mystery man thought to himself, as the police cruiser started heading towards the police station.

---

At the station Will was led to a medical room, to have her bruises from her earlier beating looked at, as well as gather further evidence of past child abuse to be used against Will's father during his trial.

The physician was glad to report that while there was plenty of signs of past abuse, the permanent visible damage was minimal. Will's father seemed to prefer to keep most of his assaults to back hand slaps over things such as whipping or other forms of abuse that leave physical scars.

"Since we have plenty of evidence thanks to that PI, eye witness accounts from four officers, obvious signs of past abuse on the child, it should be an easy task to prove him guilty of child abuse, along with his other crimes. I'm pretty sure the child won't need to testify unless she wants to, and since I have gotten word from the higher ups that they have granted your request for a pardon, you are free to take custody of the child." The Police Chief reported to the mystery man.

Will was getting annoyed of them talking about her like she was not in the room. Plus the cops were handing her over to this strange man, who had yet to tell her his name! 'He knows mine but I don't know his. That's real fair! And where is he taking me anyway?' Will mentally ranted as the two men talked.

After a few more minutes and signing a few papers, the mystery man led Will out of the office and towards the station entrance/exit. As they got close, the two doors burst open with three men dragging a certain redheaded man into the station.

Will's father looked a little roughed up and even had a black eye, most likely due to fighting the police during his arrest. "Get your hands off me you tax leeches!" Will's father demanded as he struggled to break free of his captors.

Once he saw Will and the mystery man though he stopped struggling and sneered at them. "So the bitch's loyal dog is here to take back the piece of trash she spawned. I should have guessed!" He said with venom dripping from his every word.

Will was shaking with fear at the sight of her father, but stopped when the mystery man stepped in front of her in a protective manner. "Mr. Smith, I would kindly ask you to not refer to your former wife or her daughter in such a manner. In case you have forgotten you helped 'spawn' this child as well, if I recall correctly." The mystery man said calmly, yet Will could tell the man did not like her father, nor was he frightened of her father.

'Okay Dad is in hand cuffs and has three cops latched onto him, but is this guy nuts! No one tells Dad to do anything! Not unless they want a few broken bones at the very least!' Will mentally screamed as she watched the mystery man stare her father down.

"Don't remind me, Alfred. It was the worst mistake of my life." Mr. Smith said to the mystery man, who Will assume was named Alfred, if what her father said was true. Will could see Alfred's body tense, making Will assuming this was a sign that the cool, calm and collected man was now getting angry.

"Then why did you force Mrs. Susan to give you sole custody then?" Alfred demanded with a tone that would have made a smart man shut up. Unfortunately Will's father was not a very smart man at times and this was proven when he said, "For a little money and to pay that worthless woman back for all the trouble she caused me."

The second those words left Mr. Smith's mouth, Alfred decked him much to Will's shock and the three officers' amusement. "Nice left hook sir. Maybe we should have brought you up with us when we made the arrest, would have made the whole ordeal a lot easier." One of the officers commented as they picked up the now very dazed man.

"Thank you officer, now if you'll excuse us, Ms. Wilhelmina and myself must be going." Alfred said and headed out the door, with Will following close behind. She did not want to get on this guy's bad side if he could do that to her Dad.

---

Outside the station Alfred called a taxi then took out something from his pocket and handed it to Will. "That is your plane ticket Ms. Wilhelmina, be sure not to lose it. I will escort you to the airport, but after that I will need to finish up some business here." Alfred explained to Will, who about to protest the use of her 'real' name again, when the concept of what was happening finally sunk in.

"I'm…I'm leaving town? Right now? But I don't have any of my stuff! Not that I have much besides some old clothes mind you, but still!" Will said in protest. But Alfred just shook his head as he responded, "I'm well aware that you don't have anything with you, but your mother left specific instructions for you to be on the next plane home and I will follow her instruction to the letter."

---

The drive to the airport had been a silent one, mainly because Will was contemplating why her mother wanted to see her after all these years. Will had been told for years that her mother walked out on her so how come the woman wanted to step back into Will's life now after eleven years? And she was wondering what was with this Alfred guy. He seemed to act like her mother employed him, yet he got upset when her father insulted the woman.

'Is he a friend, an employee...a lover? I hope he is not the last one!' Will thought with a shudder, as she looked out the window of the taxi, in a way saying good bye to the only home she had ever known. A lousy home mind you, but it was still uncomfortable to think she was leaving every thing familiar to her to live with a woman that abandoned her.

'That Alfred guy said Dad forced Mom to give him custody, but then why would she wait so long to come back into my life if she wanted anything to do with me?' Will thought to herself, with a mixture of anger and sadness boiling up in sider her.

Alfred could see the turmoil going across Will's face because of the faint reflection in the window and was growing concerned. He did not know what was causing the young girl to get so upset, but he felt he had to at least try to help if he could.

"Ms. Wilhelmina, is there something wrong?" Alfred asked, once again getting looks of anger and annoyance at using what the redhead considered, 'the forbidden word.' "Would it kill you to call me by my name, instead of Wilhelmina all the time!" Will practically screamed at the man.

Alfred, despite knowing that Will despised her full name, was taken back by the force of her demand. After taking a second to recover from Will's statement, Alfred spoke again, "I apologize Ms. Wilhelmina, but I can not do that. It would not be proper for me to do so." This just made Will give a loud huff and go back to looking out the window.

'That could have gone better.' Alfred thought sadly as the long drive to the airport continued.

---

Thirty minutes later they arrived at their destination. Alfred paid the driver and escorted Will to her flight. "Now Ms. Wilhelmina," Alfred started to say, ignoring the glare from Will for using that word again.

"In the envelope that has your ticket, there is also a key and a note from your mother. The note will have instructions on what to do with the key when you land, so please be careful with them." Alfred continued to explain to a very annoyed Will, who knew if she ever had to live with this man, one of them was going to die!

"Now if you will excuse me Ms. Wilhelmina, I must be going. Have a pleasant flight." Alfred said before he left, while a now very red with anger Will, resisted the urge to take off one of her shoes and throw at the man's head.

'He is doing that on purpose!' Will roared in her mind and she stomped off to catch her flight, knowing that while she could make a break for it and forget that she even had a family, she wanted answers and to yell at the woman that gave birth to her. That woman had left Will with that jerk a father for over a decade, the woman owed Will five minutes to rant her ear off at the very least!

It took Will a half-hour to get through security and find her plane, but once she did it was a real shock for Will to find out she was in first class! 'Wonder if mom is trying to buy my forgiveness by shelling out a little extra for a good seat?' Will wondered as she sat in her seat by the window and made herself comfortable.

Despite the fact that the plane had yet to take off, the flight staff was already severing the passengers and since Will was one of the few actually in first class, she was getting lots of attention. Some of the reason for this was the fact that she was the only child in the section and was alone of course, but Will was not going to complain.

Will was sitting back in her chair, enjoying a cherry coke, when she heard the pilot's voice over the PA. "Attention passengers, we are about to take off on our one stop flight to Heatherfield City. Please fasten your seatbelts." The voice said, leaving Will in a stunned state, as her body went into auto and fastened her seat belt as requested.

'Did he…Just say Heatherfield City? Where Batwoman is? Oh please God, let Dad break out of prison and try to follow me. I want to see him get his butt handed to him!' Will silently prayed as the plane took off.

---

Since there had to be one stop over on the flight, it was not until 9AM that Will's plane arrived in Heatherfield and had to be woken up by one of the flight attendants. "Miss, time to get up. We have landed." The woman who was shaking Will said. Will had been wrapped up in a blanket and seemed reluctant to open her eyes, but eventually gave into the attendant's wishes.

'First good sleep I've had in months and it gets interrupted by a landing.' Will thought grumpily as she made her way off the plane. Will took out the note and key Alfred gave her and started reading.

---

Dear Wilhelmina

Sorry I could not come to meet you or have Alfred stay with you, but unfortunately my work keeps me busy and I wanted Alfred to stay behind, to handle any problems that might happen with your father's case.

I want to make sure the bastard is put away for a long time so you'll have nothing to worry about from him ever again.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering what the key that came with this note is for. It opens a locker that is near the exit to the airport. Find it and there will be a few things inside for you, along with another note to explain every thing.

I hope you have a fun time with what you find inside sweetie.

Love, Mom

---

Will felt a bit angry at what she read in the letter. The woman who called herself her mother seemed to act like she had never left Will to suffer under her father! A part of Will knew her mother was only trying to be comforting with her words, but the majority of Will was filled with too much resentment to accept this woman at this point in time.

'Well, might as well see what my 'mother' left for me in the locker.' Will mentally commented as she marched off to find a locker that had a matching number to the one on the key.

After a bit of searching Will found it and muttered aloud, "Locker 302, lets see what you got for me." With that, Will inserted the key and turned to open it up. Inside Will found a wallet, some keys, a cell phone and a piece of paper.

Will took the paper and unfolded it to read what it said.

---

Hi Wilhelmina, as you can see I left you a cell phone and some money. In the wallet is a prepaid credit card and a normal credit card.

The prepaid is for your personal use, feel free to buy what ever you want with it, but the credit card is just to make sure you'll have enough money for the taxi ride home, and to get around the city with out using your own card. Don't use it for anything else, please.

There is also my cell number and our home address inside the wallet as well. If you run into any trouble, please don't hesitate to call.

Keep the phone on at all times and be home by seven.

PS I also left an address to a really good mall in the wallet as well. Have fun!

---

Will crumbled up the note and threw it and the first one into the garbage bin near by then put the wallet in her pocket, along with the keys and attached the cell to her side. 'I'll humor you 'mother' and keep the phone on, but I hope your ears are ready for when seven o clock comes around.' Will thought as she exited the airport and found a taxi.

She gave the address to the driver and was off to check out this mall her mother's note mentioned, planning on seeing if her mother was at least being honest about the card. If the card did work, then Will could at least buy some breakfast at the mall her mother's note mentioned.

What Will did not realize was that this simple trip to the mall was going to change her life forever.

---

Meanwhile at a warehouse at the docks, several thugs were loading large silver canisters onto a truck. All the canisters had a danger warning written on the side of them, but the goons did not really seem to care.

"What is this stuff exactly, Cedric, and why does the boss want it?" A well-built and gruff sounding man, with shoulder length blond hair asked into a cell phone, while the others finished loading the truck.

"That's not any of your concern, Frost. Just get those chemicals to the drop off point on time if you want to get paid!" A voice ordered on the other end, making Frost back off in an instant.

"Okay! Okay! Just wondering that's all! I'll get them there on time, don't you worry about that." Frost said as he hung up and looked over to his men. "Okay, let's wrap this up! I want to be out of here in ten minutes!" Frost ordered and went to help speed of the loading process.

The goons finished right on time and were just leaving when they heard sirens off in the distance. "Damn! The cops are coming! Get us out of here now!" Frost yelled, making the one driving the truck step on the gas and gun it out of there.

As they got onto the street, several patrol cars were quickly coming towards them. Frost kept barking orders, trying to shake the pursuit force but was not having any success. 'The money better be good for this job!' Frost growled in his mind as he tried to come up with an escape plan.

---

Will noticed the mall off in the distance, the taxi headed down the downtown street. It would probably be another ten minutes before they reached it but it gave Will time to admire the view. Heatherfield was a coastal city, so it had some beautiful looking beaches to go along with it.

'I'll have to go get a swimsuit while I'm at the mall, it's been so long since I have been able to go for a swim.' Will thought happily as she watched the scenery pass by. Watching seemed to make Will forget about her mother, so she felt a bit more clam and relaxed now.

This relaxed state of mind did not last long when Will heard the all too familiar sound of police sirens. Since up until yesterday, Will had been the one delivering drugs, so that sound put her on a higher alert than the common person and was looking around to see where they were coming from.

She found not only the source of the sirens, but also what they were chasing unfortunately. A large truck came ripping around the corner and was heading right for the taxi she was in! The taxi driver turned sharply in hope of avoiding a head on collision, which he succeeded in doing but also went spinning out of control in the process.

The taxicab ended up on the sidewalk, with the rear smashing into the side of a building. While Will was recovering from the spin out and crash, the driver just got out of the car and staggered away, leaving Will all on her own.

Will was just starting to recover when she head a loud crash and looked over to see the truck had turned too hard as well and had toppled over. The back of the truck burst open and it contents rolled out into the street, in the form of large silver canisters that Will had a bad feeling about.

Will decided to make a run for it, but this was when the cops and the guys in the truck decided to have a firefight at the same time. 'I left Fadden Hill's for this? I could have just stayed home if I wanted to get caught in the cross fire, it would have saved me the trip!' Will mentally screamed as she got out of the taxi.

Will only got a few feet when some of the bullets from both sides hit the canisters causing a series of explosions which led to a strange purple gas filling the area. This caused the few remaining people in the area to finally start running, to escape the strange gas.

Despite her best efforts though, the gas caught up with Will and made her cough and choke, while she staggered down a back ally. It led her away from the gas filled area, but the gas seemed to make her feel very light headed, so Will could not think very clearly as she wondered around aimlessly for who knows how long.

After what felt like hours, Will was starting to consider just letting herself pass out, when she heard a voice ask, "Miss, are you alright?" Will turned to see who was talking only see a blurred out line of who ever it was.

"I…don't…know…" Will managed to say before for every thing went black. The person moved to grab Will as she fell and took her over to his car. The man then reached and grabbed the radio inside and said, "This is officer Lair. I got a young girl between the ages of ten or twelve years old. She passed out, I need an ambulance ASAP!"

---

Please let me know what you think, I'll try to have a second chapter out soon, as well as more chapter to my War for Meridian's throne and The Shunned One.


	2. From Rag & Human to Riches & Meta Human

Hi guys here is chapter two! The next one might be a while since I have my other W.I.T.C.H. fic The Shunned one to work on and possiubly a few one-shots as well but i'll try to get ch3 out as soon as possible.

I would like Thanks Ice Queen of Candrcar for betaing this fic and would like ot thank her, KnightofFaerun, Em Phantom, Wilhelmina Vandom, Philip Gipson, GuyverZero, ThePink1 at Aimed mischief, Angel Maria Cloud, The New Sovereign of Silence for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H., Batman, or Static Shock so please don't sue.

Chapter 2: From Rags & Human to Riches & Meta-Human

'Where am I?' Will wondered as she woke in a white sterile room. As Will slowly forced herself to sit upward she heard a voice say, "Finally up are you?" This made the still very light-headed girl look up blurrily at the figure though it took time for her vision to clear up as she focused on the one who had spoken.

Once her eyes focused a bit, Will noticed there was policeman in the corner of the room. Will was a bit startled by this, since she had a built in fear of the police and starting to tremble. "W-Who are you and where am I?" Will asked, worried she was going to be arrested again.

"I'm Officer Tom Lair and you are in Heatherfield General Hospital Ms. Vandom. I was the one who found you just before you passed out, and I was hoping you could tell me how you ended up in the state you were in when I found you." The Officer explained.

'Why did he call me Ms. Vandom? My last name is Smith.' Will wondered and was about ask the cop why he was calling her that when the redhead saw someone burst into the room.

Will looked to see it was a beautiful woman with long black hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a black suite jacket, white turtleneck shirt, black dress pants and black high heels. 'Why is this woman here and why does look kind of like me? Okay sure I look like I beaten with ugly stick, but our faces sort of match.' Will thought to herself as observed the panting woman in the doorway.

The woman must have run all the way from the hospital entrance and probably up any stairs that were along the way, since Will did not know exactly what room or floor she was one. The woman had a panicked expression on her face making Will guess that the woman was at the hospital see a loved one who had an accident or something.

'She obviously has the wrong room because I don't know her and…' Will started to think, but then saw the woman was quickly coming towards her. Before Will even realized it, she was trapped in the tight embrace of the strange woman and having a little trouble breathing because of it.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! What happened? Why didn't you call me?" The woman started asking, but Will was more occupied with the task of getting oxygen then answering questions at the moment.

"Mrs. Vandom, I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure when a person's face is turning purple, it a sign that something bad is happening." Officer Lair said with a humours tone of voice and making the woman release her death lock on Will.

Will started gasping for air upon her release, while the woman backed away and was giving Will an apologetic look. "Sorry Wilhelmina, I guess I got a little carried away." The woman said with a sad smile.

Will, hearing the use of her full name, suddenly made her start connecting the dots. 'Knows my name, looks a little like me, panicking like a mother hen and has the same name that the cop called me. Please tell me she is not my mother!' Will screamed in her mind.

"Wilhelmina, are you alright?" Will heard the voice of the person she was assuming was her mother asks. Will quickly shot her possible mother an annoyed glare and said with a hint of anger and resentment in her voice, "It's Will, not Wilhelmina. I'm…Assuming you are my mother? The one who abandoned me?!"

The woman could not help but flinch at the accusation, but kept a gentle smile on her lips as she nodded her head to confirm Will's assumption. "That's right sweetie…About being you mother anyway, but I never abounded you. There were certain…Circumstances happening at the time that made me have to give your 'father' sole custody of you. I promise I'm going to make it up to you." Will's newly found Mother responded, but started to back away when Will jumped out of the hospital bed.

"Make it up to me! How can you possibly do anything that would make up for all the pain for last eleven years?! All the beatings, the cold nights on the floor, sometimes going for days with out food, how do you plan on fixing all that?!" Will screamed at her mother, with tears streaking down her face.

Will then fell to her knees and continued to cry on the cold hospital floor, with her mother quickly dropping down to wrap her arms around the weeping girl once more. Will tried to push her mother away, but the dark haired woman was much too strong and was forced to just let her mother have her way.

Officer Lair thought this would be a good time to make his exit, but not before he did say, "Since the doctors told me they could not find anything wrong with her, she is free to go. Please contact us if your daughter tells you anything about what happened."

Ms. Vandom looked away from her daughter just long enough to nod her head in response, but before she looked away she saw the Officer scribble something onto a piece of paper and hand it to her. "Now speaking as one parent to anther, I personally believe all young girls need good friends. My daughter Irma should be at that address tomorrow along with her friend Hay Lin. Even if your daughter does not feel like being around strangers she could at least get a good lunch at that restaurant." Officer Lair explained with a kind smile on his face.

Mrs. Vandom returned the smile and mouthed a thank you to the Officer as he left. After a few minutes of rocking Will back and fourth, eventually Mrs. Vandom said, "Will…Why don't we go get your clothes and you come back to work with me? It might not be the most exciting thing to do, but I'm worried about this fainting spell you had or what ever it was."

Will stiffened when she heard the words 'get your clothes' and suddenly realized her butt was colder then it should be. Will slowly pulled away to see she was in a hospital gown. "Ah!" Will yelped as she jumped to her feet and started to look around to see if her real clothes were in the room.

Will's mother found her daughter's action quite amusing, but kept any comment and giggles to herself. "Don't worry, I'll go get them. When they found my credit card in your wallet, the police and the hospital staff got cautious and kept all your things somewhere safe. The police originally contacted me, thinking you might have stolen it or picked it up somewhere. Boy were they surprised to hear the truth." Will's mother explained with a satisfied smile. She made sure the officer who suggested that had his eardrums blown away for thinking that. No one called her little girl a thief!

Will just looked away with a huff and said in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry if I looked like I was a street thug. Oh wait, that's what I pretty much was until yesterday!" Will knew cops loved to judge by appearance, and with her worn sweat pants and shirt she probably looked like she lived on the rough side of town.

Will's mother gave the redhead a sad smile before leaving to get Will her clothes. 'Well, you're not one now nor will you ever be one again sweet heart. Not if I have anything to say about it. You'll have good life from now on, I just hope you'll forgive me one day.' Will's mother thought as she headed to where the staff said she could pick up Will's belongings.

---

After Will was dressed and was signed out, her mother led Will to the parking lot and saw the coolest looking car she had ever seen. Will did not know how to tell what make or model it was but knew it was a sports car with a paint job as red as her hair and was probably worth a fortune to buy.

"I take it you like the car?" Will heard her mother ask as she took something out of her pocket and pointed it at the car. Will heard the sound of doors unlocking and a car alarm being turned off making Will realize it was her mother's!

After Will's brain took a second to process this bit of information, she looked at her mother and said, "How old do I have to be to a get license?" This made her mother laugh and shake her head a bit before saying, "About three years below the minimum age you have to be before your old enough drive my car."

As Will watched her mother walked towards the driver's side door and started to sputter out, "T-That's not fair!" Will's mother just laughed at this as she got in and waved at her daughter to get in, who was still giving her looks of protest.

As Will got in and crossed her arms across her chest she had a pouting expression on her face, which made Mrs. Vandom just smile at her daughter's actions. 'Well, at least she's not mad at you for the moment Susan. Of course once she gets over the shock of seeing the car, she'll probably be back to giving you the cold shoulder again.' Will's mother thought as she started the car.

It took an hour to get to their destination, which was a large building with the name Vandom Industries on the front of the building. 'Vandom…Industries? But that's Mom's last name. The only reason her last name would be on the building would be…Wait my Mother is that Vandom!' Will screamed in her mind, remembering there was one other thing that people thought when they heard the name Heatherfield City.

The first was Batwoman of course, but the second was the name of one of the biggest companies in the world, which was Vandom Industries. Said company's head office was stationed in Heatherfield and Will was mentally kicking herself for not figuring this all out sooner.

'It…Was…So…Obvious!' Will thought as she was banging her head on the car window, much to her mother's amusement. The older Vandom could tell the younger one was just figuring out she was a part of a family that practically owned the city and was also its only heir.

'Something that has its advantages and disadvantages, but I'm sure she'll enjoy the good parts enough to not worry about the bad ones…Too much anyway.' Susan thought as she pulled into the underground parking lot.

They were stopped by security of course, but the guards did not even bother asking for the older Vandom's pass card since very few bothered to question their boss. They did ask about Will though, but to Will's shock her mother just handed them a card with Will's picture on it and both guards went pale white.

"Please…Go on in." One of the stunned Guards said before Susan drove on. Will was equally shocked her mother had a pass card for her and was staring at the woman when it was handed to her. Will noticed it was her most recent school picture that had been used for the ID card, which she assumed the PI had gotten from her school's records.

"Don't loose that Will. It's your only way to get around the building at times and I want you to be able to see me if you ever have to. Though I'll try to be home more often now that your living there, it will be a while before it's very often." Susan said as pulled into her private parking spot.

Will was still staring at the pass, mainly at the words 'All Clearance' that was written on it along with other bits of information. 'Does this mean what I think it means?' Will wondered in awe as her mother gently led her to a near by elevator.

Susan was about to push a button at the top of the list of floors until she heard a grumbling sound coming from her daughter, the all too familiar sound of an empty stomach. Will blushed at this happening but Susan just gave her a gentle smile and said, "We'll stop by the cafeteria and pick you up a sandwich or something."

Will did not respond as she shyly looked away while her mother pushed a button and the doors slid shut. The elevator then went up several floors. When the doors slid opened, they led to a large cafeteria that took up the whole floor. Since there was such a large staff working in the building, it made sense once you looked at it that way, but Will was far too overwhelmed to realize this at the moment.

'I get the feeling Will is going to have a hard time getting used to all this.' Susan mused as she took Will into the line up. It was short since it was 1:30PM and most was not on lunch break now, so it did not take long for Susan to grab Will some ham and chess sandwiches and a coke.

Will was still acting like a zombie by the time they got back to the elevator, which Susan was starting to wonder if she should be getting worried or just plain laughing at the sight. It was not until they got to Susan's large office on the top floor that Will started showing signs of life once again.

"Dad said he made you give him custody, how could a judge say he was a better parent when you're…" Will started ask quietly but Susan could sense the anger building up in her daughter.

"I know you're thinking I must have let you go with out a fight and in a way that's true. But it was not a matter of not wanting to fight…It was more of a matter of not being allowed." Susan tried to explain, knowing that at the time it was the best decision to let Tony have his way, but at the same time the hardest choice she ever had to make.

"What could possibly have made it impossible for you to not be allowed to try and stop him?! It was not like he could hire a better lawyer or something!" Will nearly screamed, really starting to believe more and more that this woman just threw her aside for some reason and did not care about her in the slightest.

'Must be a guilty conscious that finally made her think she could come back into my life! Well if she thinks I'm going to forgive her, boy does she have another thing coming?!' Will thought as she glared at her mother, getting ready to unleash eleven years of pain and anger out on the woman before her.

Susan thought this would happen once Will found out about the company and knew Will had every right to be angry, but Susan also knew she needed to convince her daughter she did care or they may never be able to be a family. 'Here I go, I hope this works.' Susan thought as she made her attempt to convince her daughter she had no choice eleven years ago. With what little she could say at least.

"Will, you probably won't believe me, but I was blackmailed by your father. He knew things that I could not allow to get out, for not just my own safety but yours as well. If certain people knew what he knew at the time, if they did not get to me directly they would have gone after you instead. You were too important to me to risk so I did as your father wanted, but have been trying for years to find you again and find a way to neutralize your father's blackmail." Susan explained with tears coming down her face, hoping Will would believe her.

Will was taken back by the strength and sincerity of her mother's words. A part of Will did not want believe her mother, but there was just so much emotion in the woman's explanation to ignore. "What was it…That Dad used to make you give me up?" Will asked in a quite tone, just barely above a whisper in volume.

Susan looked away saying, "That I can't tell you. That knowledge is still very dangerous and I need to keep the people who know as small as possible. I can't even tell you how I have insured your father won't say anything, other than he is very much alive and healthy, so I defiantly did not have him killed if that's what you're thinking. Though a part of me wants so strangle the life out of him for what he did to you, I'll admit."

This admission scared Will a bit. She may not know what it was that her father knew but it sounded serious. 'I'll wonder if I'll ever know what it was?' Will silently wondered as her mother led her over to the desk at the back of the office.

Will ate her lunch while watching her mother take calls, look over documents and work on her computer. Eventually once Will was done, her mother took out a laptop and let Will use it to play a few games that Vandom Industries' programming department had created.

Will knew her mother's company had its hand in all sorts of different areas, from science to entertainment, to medical research, to even weapons development. The last part was something the news had been saying Vandom industries had been trying to pull out of for years, but Richard Vandom (her grandfather) had invested far too much time and money into that area to make it an easy process.

Will of course only knew this because she always kept her ears and eyes open for happenings that was related to Heatherfield, because of her admiration of Batwoman. Will never knew it would help learn about her families' business at the same time.

'I wonder if fate made me admire Batwoman so I would know all this?' Will mused in her mind as she tried to figure out the controls to the game she was playing.

---

It was around 7:30PM when Susan called it a day. A bit later then she had planned on staying, but with Will actually at the office instead of being at the mansion, Susan thought she should stay until her usual time before heading home.

Susan had tried to start a few conversations with Will through out the day, but found it difficult since Will still held a little resentment towards her. It was clear that while Will understood why Susan did what she did, it still did not fix the fact that the poor girl suffered for years on end under Tony Smith's abuse.

'At least Tony won't be able to use that information anymore. Good thing I have good friends to insure that. I just hope Will never finds out what her father knows, who knows how Will would react to that.' Susan thought as she shut her computer down for the night.

"Will, are you able to save what you're doing? It's time to go." Susan asked her daughter who was staring at her laptops screen. Will looked slowly, nodded and closed the laptop and pushed it towards her mother.

As they headed for the office door Susan asked, "So do think you'll go and see those two girls tomorrow? It might be a good idea to be around someone your own age. It has to be better then being cooped up here or back home all day."

Will looked up at her mother in confusion until she remembered what that cop said this afternoon. "I…I don't know. I was never really a social person because of…Well you can guess why." Will replied, subtle referring to her father, who made painfully clear that Will was to just go to school and come home, nothing else.

Susan gave her daughter a sad smile and nodded her head. "I can understand that sweetie. But maybe that's why you should go; I don't want you hanging around here when you could be doing normal things someone your age would be doing. Plus I sometimes get…Difficult clients and throw a bit of a temper when that happens. I don't want you accidentally get caught in the cross fire, just because some fool decided to mess with me." Susan said, hoping her daughter would take up the invitation and find some real friends.

Susan rarely let an innocent person be on the receiving end of her temper, but was hoping a little embellishing the truth would motivate her daughter. Susan did not want her daughter being like her and ending up like a hermit, keeping everyone at arms length.

'I do it because I have to, but Will should have a social life. It gets lonely keeping people that distant and I don't want my little girl to feel like that.' Susan thought as they left the office and entered the elevator. From there they went to the car and made the long drive to Will's new home.

The drive was a quite one, but was a much more peaceful one now that Will knew her mother never wanted to abandon her. It would take time but eventually, Susan knew the two of them could be family. 'I should have fought harder back then, but there is nothing I can do to change the past, but I can be there for Will now and that's all that matters.' Susan thought as she made her way through evening traffic.

When Will got with in sight of her new home, she was almost back in zombie mode again from what she saw. True she was a bit more mentally prepared for this because of going to Vandom Industries but despite all of that, seeing your new home was a large mansion was a large shock to an eleven year old girl.

'God, please tell me mom has a map ready for me. I'm going to need it to find the bathroom, my bedroom...ANY room for that matter!' Will silently prayed as her mother pushed a button to make the two metal gates to the Vandom estate open, and drove the car up towards the mansion.

Once Susan reached and entered the large garage connected to the mansion, Will's jaw dropped at the sight of the large number of cars and motorcycles that were housed inside. "You're telling me I'll have to be about nineteen before I can drive this car, yet you have all these others cars you could be driving?!" Will stated, remembering what her mother said earlier when they were leaving the hospital.

"Will, you're eleven. You got a long way to go before this really becomes an issue." Susan responded with a smirk as she got out of the car. Will just kept pouting as she followed after her mother while thinking, 'I'd rather solve the issue now, so I can drive the cool looking car when I'm 16!'

Once the two Vandoms were inside, Susan showed Will around the first floor of her new home. This was mainly limited to the kitchen and living room, seeing how the older Vandom was a little tired after the day's events and just wanted to spend some time with her daughter before going off to bed.

"Why don't I make us some popcorn and we can watch a movie together Will? There's still time before I have turn in for the night." Susan asked. She was bit surprised and saddened by the shocked expression on her daughter's face after making the suggestion.

"A...Movie? You really want to...Spend time with me?" Will asked with a surprised tone of voice. The concept of having a night with out being yelled at or beaten was still new to her and out of reflex and habit, thought she might have heard wrong.

"Of course Will. Though it's not quit a mother daughter night, but we can have that tomorrow night if you want." Susan said to her daughter, hoping Will would want to spend some quality time together.

"S-S-Sure...I would like that." Will answered with a slight blush on her face. She may still hold a bit of anger towards her mother, but the part of Will that had already forgiven her mother really did want to spend time with her.

This brought a smile to Susan's face and the woman led Will over to where the movies were kept and told Will to pick one. While Will made her choice, Susan left to go make the popcorn.

Will was having a hard time deciding though. Since she rarely watched TV, she never had a chance to get an idea of what kind of movies she liked; she kept pulling a DVD out and reading the back to get information on what it was about.

It did not help that her mother seemed to keep a rather large selection of different titles on hand, so Will was getting tempted to just pick one at random when she heard her mother's voice ask, "Need help sweetie?"

Will jumped a bit at the sudden noise, since she never heard her mother come back into the room. She turned to see her mother was holding a large tray with two large bowls of popcorn and two 600ml bottles of coke. The buttery smell was just now being picked up by Will's nose and was making the redhead's mouth water.

"I'm…Sorry I did not pick one yet. I just don't know which to choose." Will said a little timidly, a little scared that her mother was going to be mad at her for being so slow at picking a movie. This was discouraged when the older Vandom put the tray down and looked at the shelf with Will, who gently pulled her daughter into a half hug to calm her little girl.

"Let's see, how about…This one." Susan said as she picked a movie titled Dark Crystal. From how her mother described the movie it sounded like a good one, so she chose that one for the two to watch.

At first when the movie started Will kept her distance from her mother on the other side of the couch. But as the movie went on and the villains made their several attempts to kill or capture the two heroes, Will had slowly inched her way over to her mother's side with out realizing it.

Two thirds of the way through the movie, Will was curled up against her mother's chest. Will did not even realize she was drifting off to sleep in her mother's arms just as the movie ended. Susan smiled as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, glad that at least subconsciously her daughter had relaxed and came over to her.

'Though I can't wait for the day when me and Will have a real mother daughter connection. But all good things come to those who wait.' Susan thought as she scooped Will up and carried her up the stairs to the girl's new room.

Will's room was a simple one at the moment. A nice desk with one of Vandom Industries' best computer models and a large four-post bed with night stand and a clock next to it. There was also a built in closet next to the door and an empty bookshelf off in the corner. Susan would have added more to the room, but since she did not know Will's personal interests, did not want flood it with things the redhead would not. So she just added the computer to what was a simple guest room and would wait for Will to fill it with personal items and such.

After Susan tucked Will into bed and kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight, she left the room hoping her little girl would have sweet dreams. As the door closed, Will turned over in her sleep, mumbling "Night mummy."

---

The next morning, Will slowly woke up in her new room and took a moment to figure out where she was. 'How did I…did mom bring me in here?' Will wondered as she climbed out of bed. But as she did, she noticed the blanket was stuck to her for some reason.

"What the heck?" Will grumbled at she tried to shake it off, but the blanket was still stuck to her. Will noticed it felt kind of static electricity when ever she moved with the blanket attached to her, so figured out why it refused to move anyway.

'This never happened to me before. But then again I also rarely had a blanket to sleep with before, not a good one anyway so maybe this is normal' Will thought as she pulled the blanket off her and threw it back on to the bed. But as she walked towards the door the Will felt something fly into her and cling on just like the blanket.

'Wait a minute…This is the blanket!' Will thought as she flung it off her again. Once again though the blanket came right back at her, making Will start to grow very scared. 'Is it possessed or something?!' Will screamed in her mind as she threw the large piece of cloth off her again and dove out of the room.

As she shut the door behind her, Will started breathing heavily as she leaned against the door as if bracing for a charge from haunted piece of bedcovering. "I must be still dreaming because this is way too weird to be possible in real life!" Will panted out in a quite whisper as she looked around the hallway she was now in.

Off to her right, there was large set of stairs ten feet down the hall. Will assumed they led back to the living room where she and her mother watched the movies last night, since Will recalled seeing them last night. To Will's left she saw it was just a long hallway leading further into the house.

One of the doors across from her room had a piece of paper taped to it and had the word: BATHROOM written on it. Will could tell the sign was meant for her, because she did not see her mother needing it because the older woman would probably know where every room in the house would be.

"Might as well use it. I had not had a shower in a few days and wearing the same clothes probably has not helped either." Will mumbled under her breath, hoping maybe the whole blanket incident was part of some whacked out dream and a nice shower would wake her up.

As Will entered the bathroom, she was about to start looking for a light switch when the lights turned on by themselves. Will was a bit startled by this, but then realized the light was maybe turned on by motion or something. But when Will started to pull off her sweatshirt she saw the light switch out of the corner of her eye.

'Is this place haunted?!' Will once again screamed in her mind, not noticing she had touched the hair dryer that had been left on the bathroom counter. The second her had touched it, it turned on despite not being plugged in.

Will pulled her hand away quickly and backed up against the wall, looking like she was on the verge of screaming. That was until she noticed sparks of electricity were shooting out from her hair, when she was looking into the mirror across form her.

'Am I…The reason this is all happening?' Will thought as she reached to touch her hair, but as she did she noticed her hands were also emitting sparks from them. Will looked at her hands for a second, then reached to touch the blow dryer again to find it turned on just like the last time.

This made Will come to one frightening conclusion as she whispered, "I'm a freak!"

Will started to pace back and fourth in the bathroom trying to figure out what to do about this little discovery. 'I can't tell mom that's for sure. After she freaks out she'll throw me away and pretend we are not related. Or throw me into some weird hospital and be poked and prodded all day, like I'm some sort of lab rat! But how do I hide this form her!' Will ranted in her mind, worried about how to deal with being a human fuse box.

Eventually, Will decided to have her shower, then see if her mom was home and if she was pretend like nothing was wrong until she left. Then the redhead could try and see if she could control this weird ability she now had.

'Once I figure this electricity thing out, every thing will be just fine. Who know maybe this weirdness might go away and I won't have to worry about it ever again' Will told herself, as she turned on the water for the shower.

But as she reached to test the temperature of the shower, Will felt a huge jolt pass through her body the second her skin touched the water. Will pulled her hand away and started hissing a bit in pain for what happened.

'W-What was that?' Will thought in her mind, then noticed as she recovered so did the lights that had turned on when had entered the bathroom. Will also noticed she felt…Drained some how. Like she had…Lost some of her power!

'This can go only one of two ways, but either way my worries are going to be over.' Will thought as she turned the light switch on the wall to the on position. Will got herself ready before diving into the shower while thinking, 'This is going to hurt!'

The second Will jumped in, the shocking feeling washed over her again. Will clenched her jaws shut and used all the years of built up resistance to pain to keep herself from screaming. Will knew if she did, her mother might come in and see her daughter radiating an electrical aura and that would defeat the purpose of keep these powers a secret.

It only took a few seconds for what Will hoped to happen did happen, but felt a lot longer to the now very worn feeling girl. "Okay…Problem…Solved…" Will panted as she recovered form her 'short-circuiting'. Will made a guess that either she would die or she would run out of juice if she stayed in the shower long enough. She was glad it was the last option and that her problems were over.

'Wonder how I got those powers to begin with? Maybe it was that strange purple gas?' Will wondered as she recovered and started to wash her body. After fifteen minutes Will got out and grabbed a towel from a near by rack. As she dried herself, Will reached to touch the blow dryer again and was glad to see it did not turn on.

'Guess they are gone for good. Probably for the best, but then again the idea of having powers now seems kind of cool. Wonder what I could have been able to do with them?' Will contemplated as she moved to plug the hairdryer in.

But as she did, Will noticed something was flowing into her when her hand got close to the plug in. After few second Will looked closer and saw electrical energy flowing out of the plug-in and into her hand. "Am…Am I recharging!?" Will gasped as she felt the feeling of power flowing back into her.

"Okay…This is either a good thing or bad thing…I'm just not sure which." Will mumbled as the hairdryer came to life on its own again in her hand. Will thought better to take advantage of this and blow-dry her hair. After she was done Will got dressed again and headed for the stairs, praying that now she knew of her powers, she could keep them under control enough to avoid having her mother notice anything usual.

Once Will was down the stairs and heading in the direction of the kitchen, she smelled the mouth-watering scent of bacon and eggs coming from the same direction. Will picked up the pace. When Will reached the kitchen though, her happy feeling disappeared when she saw her mother putting only one plate of food the table.

'She only made breakfast for herself. I should have known.' Will thought sadly, as she stared at the plate of sunny side up eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast. But as Will started to have thought that her mother really did not care about her after all, said mother spoke up.

"Oh, there you are Will! I was just about to go wake you up. I was hoping to have breakfast together but I got an emergency call from work and have to go. Please eat up and I'll see you tonight, don't worry I will be back to watch movies tonight with you. Nothing is going to stop that, not even that 'Big Bang Incident'." Susan said as she put down a glass of orange juice next to the plate of food.

Will looked up at her mother in shock as she said in a tone just barely louder than a whisper, "You…You mean you made all that just for me?" Will's only response to that question was a small hug and a kiss on the forehead from her mother.

Will blushed at these open display of affection while her mother said in A kind tone, "Of course I made all that for you, it's your first day in your new home. I thought you should have a nice breakfast to celebrate that. Now I have to get going, you have a good day and please consider going to see those girls later." With that Susan placed the paper Officer Lair gave her into Will's hand and left.

As Will watched her mother leave, she wanted to say she did not want to go but knew her mother would be upset if she didn't go. "I need to figure out these powers, but I also want to make mom happy…" Will said to herself as she looked at the note. It had an address to a place called the Silver Dragon and had a time next to it saying 11:30AM.

Will looked at the microwave and saw it said 8:00AM, not much time to practice since she did not know how far this Silver Dragon place was and did not want to get there too late. 'Well…The powers have been acting more calm since I clamed down, maybe I won't need to worry about them.' Will concluded as she ate her breakfast.

As Will ate though, she noticed a newspaper on the table with the words "The Big Bang Incident" on the front page. Will remembered her mother mentioning that earlier. Will grabbed the paper and started reading and was shocked to find out it was about what happened to her yesterday.

The article said the people who got caught in the gas had all got mutated some how. Some did not change physically but gained strange powers, while others became physically mutated in someway that matched their newly gained abilities.

Will grew a little annoyed when she found out the type of meta-human the people got in the gas were called 'Bang Babies' but that was only because Will kind wished it was something a little more…Cool sounding.

By the time Will finished reading the article over and over again she realized it was time for her to go. 'Wonder what these two girls are going to be like?' Will wondered as she called a taxi so she could get to the Silver Dragon on time.

---

When Will reached her destination, she found out the Silver Dragon was a Chinese restaurant. It was not a big surprise since Will recalled the cop saying it was a good place to get some lunch while she was here. After Will paid for the taxi, she got out and headed inside, her mouth watering already from all the wonderful smells her nose picked up coming from the restaurant.

The second she walked in the door though, an Asian man who was at the front desk saw her and was giving her the look over. "Can I help you?" The man asked as Will shrunk under the man's annalistic gaze.

Will knew he was judging her by her worn out clothes, a lot of people did and was another reason why she did not want to come here today. Will knew people always liked to judge others by appearance and knew the other girls would do the same when they saw her as well.

Will was debating on whether or not to answer or just turn around and leave, when she heard a much older woman say in a scolding tone, "Chen, I thought I raised you better than that!" Will turned to see an old woman dressed in a green robe march up to the man and grabbed him by the ear.

"Owe! Mother please let go!" The man,who Will now knew as Chen, begged as the older woman pulled him down closer and continued to scold him. "You don't want this to happen, then learn to behave! Scaring away customers is bad for business and you're not supposed to judge people at face value anyway." The older woman continued, making her son's face grow red with embarrassment as the people already in the restaurant looked to see what the commotion was about.

Will, not liking being the center of attention, tried to take this chance to leave because people were looking at her just as much as they were watching the scolding. But before she could take more then three steps, the older woman spoke again, "You hold it right there."

Will froze in place knowing the older woman was speaking to her and turned just in time to have the old woman take her by the hand and lead Will further into the restaurant. "Don't worry dear, unlike my son I know how to treat customers, especially first timers who were invited by one of my favourites." The old woman said to Will as she led said read head into the back of the restaurant, much to Will's confusion.

The old woman continued through the kitchen and to a small room connected to it. The woman sat Will down in a table that was in the room and handed Will a menu that she had grabbed on the way to this room. "Tom told me a redheaded girl might be coming today. You are Wilhelmina right?" The old woman asked, making Will grow annoyed at the use of her full name for hundredth time in the last few days.

"I prefer Will please." Will said noticing the older woman just chuckle and nod her head. "Yup, got the right girl all right. Tom said he noticed you hated being called that, I just wanted to be sure. Go right ahead and look over the menu, the girls should be here soon." The old woman said before leaving.

Will stuck her tongue out at the woman's back but was shocked to hear the woman say, "Put that back in your mouth." Will stared at the door in a frozen state as the woman chuckle and closed it behind her.

'Does she have eyes in the back of her head?!' Will yelled in her mind, trying to figure out how the old woman knew Will was sticking her tongue out at her.

---

The old woman continued to chuckle as she went further into the kitchen to help the staff prepare meals. She knew kids too well to need to actually see them do things to know that they were happening, so she also knew the poor girl was frozen in shock at the moment. 'I hope the child gets along well with my little Hay Lin and Irma. She looks like such a lonely girl deep down, though she'll try hiding it from them.' The old woman contemplated as he chopped up some vegetables.

A few minutes later, two girls came barging in through the back door and calling out, "Two orders of the usual to go please!" The old woman looked over to her granddaughter and Irma Lair, just the two girls she wanted to see.

"Sorry girls but if you want your food, you stay here and have it with that girl I told you about earlier." The old woman said a kind but firm manner that said there was no questioning the matter.

"B-B-But Mrs. Lin we got something really urgent we need to take care of!" Irma said with a look of panic on her face, something that made Mrs. Lin raise an eyebrow at. Ever since yesterday both Irma and Hay Lin have been acting strange, but she could not figure out what they were hiding.

'Well what ever it is, I'm not letting them out of this. That girl probably was reluctant to come here and after what Chen did, I'm not letting this urgent business of theirs hurt that Will girl even more.' Mrs. Lin thought before she responded to Irma's protest.

"That girl has come a long way under some rather strange circumstances. I think the least you both can do is take a quick lunch break before dealing with this urgent matter of yours. Who knows, maybe she can help you with it." The old woman said in a tone that was getting a bit more strict, so to 'encourage' them to listen to reason.

Both girls seemed to give in but also had a look that said, 'I doubt it.' It most likely was referring to the idea of someone being able to help with this little secret of theirs, but the old woman knew better then to press them for information.

She directed the two into the side room where Will was waiting and went in with them. Once in side Will looked up from her menu. She looked away with a shy expression on her face at the sight of the two other girls. Mrs. Lin smiled as she watched the redhead look away and headed over to take the menu. "Have you decided what you want?" The old woman asked.

Will did not look towards her but still answered in a quite tone, "Chicken Fried Rice, Beef and Broccoli and some Egg Rolls and a coke please." Yan Lin nodded her head with a gentle smile and headed off to get the girls' food.

After Yan Lin left there was a dead silence in the room. Not a single word was spoken among the three, since none of them could really think of anything to say. Will was hoping they would be the ones to start something, while Hay Lin and Irma were still a little disappointed they could not go through with their plans.

Any other time, both would be glad to spend time with a girl. But yesterday something happened and both wanted to take care of it before someone else found out. That was something neither girl wanted to happen.

Eventually Will stood up and said, "I should go, I can tell you guys don't want me here. Sorry for the trouble." With that Will headed to leave when Irma grabbed Will's arms and said, "No, it's nothing like that! Its just…We had these special plans and thought you would not be interested in coming so we made them assuming you were not…" But before Irma could finish, Will looked right into Irma's eyes with an angry glare, silencing the other girl instantly.

"In other words you don't want me here, just like I already said! Now let go of my arm before I do something YOU will regret!" Will growled at Irma, who was starting to look a little angry herself.

"Don't threaten me Red. You'll only end up back in that hospital bed if you do!" Irma countered as Hay Lin jumped to her feet and tried to get between the two bickering girls. "Come on, let's not fight. Please just stay for lunch…Um, what your name?" Hay Lin asked as she tired to play peacekeeper.

"It's Will, and I would love to stay because the food smells great, but the company stinks like rotten eggs!" Will said, not taking her eyes off Irma who clearly did not like the remark. "That's amazing, she picks up her own stink!" Irma shot back, hoping to anger Will and it looked like she was succeeding.

"That's it!" Will said as she raised her fist to punch Irma when she heard the other two girls gasp out, "How are you doing that?!" Will was quickly growing confused at what they were talking about, until she heard a crackling noise and looked towards it to find her fist was engulfed in electrical energy.

"Oh no!" Will gasped at the sight, then with frightened expression on her face, looked back at the other two girls who were still staring at her in shock. "Please just…Let me go and forget you saw that!" Will said with pleading look on her face, but felt Irma's grip tighten even more.

"Only if you tell us how you're doing that. Are you a…Bang Baby like the news has been calling…Us?" Irma said in serious yet gentler tone than before. The word 'us' also tookWill by surprise and the aura of anger in the room seemed to fade away.

"What do you mean by us? You two were also…" Will started to ask, until she saw Irma hold up her hand and saw the girl's hand become encased in ice. Hay Lin mean while just took a deep breath and blew gently in Will's direction, yet it felt like a gust of wind actually came blowing the redhead's way.

"Me and Hay Lin were doing her grandma a favour and going to pick something up at the post office when the shooting started. We ducked into an alley to keep out of the crossfire but it did not help us escape the gas." Irma said as she let go of Will's arm while Hay Lin continued.

"When we both got back here for a sleep over last night, we started noticing our powers. I kept going invisible or one time when I sneezed, I blew Irma right off the bed! Good thing my grandma and parents were out at the time." Hay Lin said while Will started to giggle at the image of Irma being blasted off the bed by a sneeze.

"Ya, laugh at my pain, it hurt hitting the wall you know!" Irma said in a tone that was mostly for humour purposes, but indicated that was also the truth. Will just shook her head with a smile as she asked, "And besides turning your hand into ice what else can you do?"

"Well it seems I can control and create both ice and water, as well as cover my entire body in the same way as I covered my hand...What's wrong Will?" Irma asked when she noticed Will suddenly look scared and backed away from Irma.

"You...You use water?" Will asked in a shaky tone, remembering what happened when she took a shower this morning.

Both Hay Lin and Irma were confused and nodded their heads as Irma asked, "Ya, are you scared of water or something? If it's because you can't swim maybe me and Hay Lin can help." This had Will shaking her head frantically as she said, "No, that's not it! Ever since this morning when I go near water I short out. My powers and water don't mix. If stay in water long enough I run out but then I recharge the second I'm near something with a current!" Will explained as she kept her distance from Irma.

Both girls gave her a sympathetic and understanding look, since they now understood why the redhead looked too startled. "Don't worry; I'll make sure not to use my powers until we figure out how to help you. That was what our big plan was, to go figure out our powers. Why don't you come with us and we can practise together!" Irma said with a friendly smile on her face that helped Will relax a bit.

"That sounds great...Can we take turns when we practice though? I kind of want to give both us some space when we do because of the...Friction our powers have." Will said with a nervous grin on her face. The other two nodded their head in acceptance and offered a spot to sit down.

By the time Hay Lin's grandmother came in with their food the three girls were talking about life in Heatherfield, so Will knew about all the fun and exciting places to see since she was new to the city. This brought a smile to the old woman's face, glad to see they were getting along so well.

'And here I was worried this Will girl would be too closed off to make friends. I don't know what broke the ice for them but I'm glad for what ever it is. Why do I get the feeling things are going to get very exciting around here now that Will's here.' Yan Lin wondered as she left the girls to their food and gossip.

If Yan Lin only knew how right she was, because the friendship was just a start of something great. Heatherfield would never be the same again when these three and two others were done.

---

And there you go please let me know what you guys thought of it and i hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. An Unlikely Team is Formed

Here is chapter 3 at last, sorry it took so long. No beta this time, wanted to see how I could do on my own, so there might be a few mistakes in grammer and spelling.

I would like to thank Anime Girl, AyameKitsune, Angel Maria Cloud, GuyverZero, Wilhelmina Vandom, Ice Queen of Candracar and Philip Gipson for reviewing and hope you all continue to enjoy the fic. (Lets see if this fic can keep up with my fics other, Shunned One and War for Merdian's Throne)

---

Chapter 13: An Unlikely Team is Formed

After lunch was done with, Will and her new friends Irma Liars and Hay Lin headed out for power practice. Irma and Hay Lin knew of an old abandoned junk yard that would give them all both the space and materials to practice their newly gained abilities.

It also gave them the privacy they would need as well because few of the other 'Bang Babies' were not shy about using their powers in dangerous ways. The last thing the trio wanted was having anyone finding out about their powers and get hunted down by a paranoid, angry mob!

"Will, I have been meaning to ask this but was worried I would offend you, but…why the worn down jogging suite? It looks like it has seen better days and it is summer after all. Aren't you hot?" Irma asked and the redhead who looked away with an ashamed expression on her face.

"I'd rather not talk about." Will replied quietly, while Hay Lin smacked Irma upside the head. The Asian girl just glared at her best friend while said girl cringed under it. Hay Lin rarely ever got mad or scary, but when she did, even Irma cowered in fear.

"I-I-I didn't mean anything by Will. Just curious, that's all." Irma apologized, hoping she did not hurt Will's feeling with her comment. Will gave the girl a sad smile, showing she understood and had forgiven the other girl; she just did not wish to talk about the subject, that's all.

They then arrived at the junkyard; Irma pushed aside some loose wooden boards that made up the fence aside and gestured Will to go in. "Head for the middle of the yard. There is a shed me and Hay Lin use as a hang out and it's pretty well hidden by all the junk, great place for practice." Irma told Will, who looked at the other girl with a confused expression on her face.

"You guys come here often?" Will asked, getting a giggle smirk from Irma and a giggle from Hay Lin. "How many parents would look here if you wanted privacy?" Irma replied and Will had to admit, it was true. Not many parents first thoughts were, 'Is she at the old junk yard?' when they went looking for their child.

As the three got close to the middle of the junkyard though, they heard voices. "I don't know if this is a good idea. Lots of old cars are here, if I make to much heat, I might accidentally cause an explosion or something." A worried voice said, making the three hide and hear who else was there.

"It's not like we are here to wipe the place out, Taranee. Just keep your distance and experiments small and nothing will happen." Another voice assured the first one, which was now known as Taranee.

"Elyon's right, just keep it simple and we will be fine." A third voice said and Will notice Irma stiffen. Hay Lin placed a hand Irma's should and looked like she was about to say something, but Irma started scaling one of the junk piles too quickly for Hay Lin to say anything.

As Will watched the other tomboy climb up the trash heap, she heard the ice and water user grumble out, "Sneak into our hang out will you, you blond ditz? Well I'll show you!"

Will looked at Hay Lin, hoping for answers, but saw the energetic girl just place her face in the palm of her hand a groan quietly. Will had a feeling something bad was going to happen, for who she was so sure of though. 'Well…it should be entertaining at least. Hope Irma does not use her powers though, the last thing we need her letting our secret out.' Will hoped in her mind as she watched the other girl get into position.

Will then peeked around the corner of the pile to see one dark skinned girl with glasses and two blond girls, all about their age, standing near the large shed Irma had mentioned. The first blond girl was shorter and had her hair in two pony tails, while the other was much taller and made you picture her as a super model several years down the line.

Will waited to see what see what Irma was going to do while the three new girls talked. After a few more minutes, the two blonds stepped away from the dark skinned girl and were urging her to get started. 'What are they doing?' Will wondered as she watched on.

Will then saw a small ball of fire form in the dark skinned girl's hands; making Will realize what was going on. 'Looks like we are not the only girls our age that got caught in the Big Bang.' Will thought in wonder as she watched the nervous girl try to handle the tiny flame.

The dark skinned dropped the flame and it exploded on impact. Will barely covered her mouth in time to block her laughter as she watched the dark skinned girl dance around in a panic. Will then noticed Hay Lin was now looking over her should was also trying to keep her laughter hidden. It looked like Hay Lin was going watch what ever Irma had planned, despite not agreeing with it.

The tall blond stood up and marched over to the dark skinned girl and made her calm down. "Taranee, stop jumping around like a chicken with her head cut of and sit down! I'll give it try and then maybe you can get some confidence before you try again." The blond suggested and the dark skinned girl eagerly agreed to.

The blond then held out her hand towards an old car door that had broken off from the rest of said car and closed her eyes. The door started to float off the ground and came towards the tall blond. But as it got half way to her, Irma voice called out, "Death to the Cheerleader Queen!"

The door then dropped to the ground and the tall blond spun around just in time to get a blast of water to the face. Irma was at the very top of the trash heap and was firing water blasts sniper style at her helpless target below.

"Lair! What did you see?!" The tall blond started to demand in horror, but got shot in the face by another water attack as a responce. After this second attack, Irma lets loose the rain of death, drenching her target below. This quickly infuriated the blond, who fought back in way no one expected.

The ground started to shake and Irma quickly lost her footing, making her fall on her back. The tall blond then with a motion of her hands, used the power from earlier to make a trash slide. This caused Irma to start rolling down the garbage pile and land on the roof of a car that was at the halfway point.

Irma hit said roof hard and looked pretty dazed, but the blond was not done yet. "Get down here you annoying pest! I want a word with you!" The tall blond stated and started to pull the car loose from where it was in the pile. If the blond succeeded, she might burry Irma in the pile by accident!

"Stop!" Will cried out, her hand reached out to where Irma was. A burst of lighting shot fourth and hit the car. But instead damaging the car or shocking Irma, it seemed to be holding it still…just like Will wanted it to!

'I can move objects with my powers as long my electricity is touching it? Cool!' Will thought as the tall blond and the two other girls looked over to where Will and Hay Lin where.

"Who the heck are you?!" The tall blond yelled at Will, but the redhead was more focused on how Irma was then answering questions. "Irma, are you okay?" Will called over to the water/ice user, who was now getting back to her feet and giving Will a thumbs up.

"Thanks to you I am! Do me a favor though, zap the blond ditz! It hurts landing on this thing!" Irma called back and that was the beginning of an ugly show down.

"Irma, when I get my hands on you, you're dead! And you can stay out of this redhead! Same goes for you Hay Lin! I have had it with that girl and her pranks!" The blond screamed out, clearly too angry to think straight. She was out for blood and nothing was going to stop her.

Feeling a second force start pulling harder on the car, Will fired a second bolt of lighting from her other hand and hit car door the tall blond had been levitating earlier. With a pulling motion, Will sent the door flying the tall blond and knocking her over. This made the blond stop trying to move the car and gave Irma a chance to jump off.

"Hey Corny! Aren't you a little young to be have your time of the month yet or did the Big Bang speed things up for you?" Irma called over to the blond, who was now getting up to her feet again.

"It's Cornelia not Corny, Irma!" The blond yelled out before turning her attention back to Will. "As for you, I warned you but now you're going to get it as well!" The blond, now know Cornelia, used her telekinesis to throw the car door as Will, but Hay Lin stepped on to protect her new friend.

Hay Lin thrust her hands forward and sent a small blast wind at the incoming object, blasting the door back into the pile of trash that it came from. Irma jumped down to stand beside her two friends and smirked at Cornelia, who was glaring at the joker with great deal of anger.

"Well Corny, looks like you're at a disadvantage. It might three on three, but we are winning right now and Taranee over there is still a bit scared of her powers. I don't know what your sidekick over there can do, but I don't think it will make a difference." Irma stated in triumphant tone of voice, making Will think these two were enemies long before the Big Bang happened.

"I'm warning you Lair! Don't mess with me, now get out of here before I make you leave! We were here first!" Cornelia growled out and looked like she was getting ready for round two.

"If you were to look in the shed over there, you would find we had this place claimed for a while now. This has been the territory of Queen Irma and her loyal followers for many a year." Irma said in a mock regal tone and made Will and Hay Lin giggle at the tomboy comedian's actions.

"Why do you get to be the Queen? Why not Hay Lin or me?" Will asked with a big smile on her face, while Irma swatted Will over the head. "Silence peon! You shall not talk back to your Queen!" Irma commanded once again, making her two friends laugh, while Cornelia's face goes red.

"Well your highness, you kingdom is about to be conquered!" Cornelia yelled at the trio and stomped her foot down on the ground. This made the ground shake a little and throw the other girls off balance.

"I think we made her mad Irma. What did you do to her in the past to make her hate you so much?" Will asked while she tried to keep herself upright through the small earthquake.

"Cornelia and Irma have been fighting since kindergarten. They just don't get along!" Hay Lin managed explain before she fell on her butt. Irma said nothing, preferring to keep up the battle between her and her 'mortal enemy'.

Irma fired a beam of some kind Cornelia's feet. When the beam hit, it froze the blond's feet to the ground so she could not stomp anymore and make it possible for her three opponents to stand again.

"It is so totally on now Corny!" Irma yelled over to the blond and Will watched Irma encase her body in a thin layer of ice. Irma then ran up to Cornelia with her fist held up to strike, but a fireball shot across her path. Irma looked over to see an engulfed in flames Taranee, like she was mini female version of the human torch and was shakily holding another fireball.

"S-S-Stop f-fighting r-r-right now. Y-you may have b-been around here longer, but y-you started this, not us!" The timid fire manipulator stated in hopes restoring order, but Cornelia had other plans.

While Irma was focused on Taranee, Cornelia used her telekinetic powers send Irma flying into one of the other mounds of garbage. The funny girl hit the pile hard and if not for her 'ice armor' she might have been a lot more pain then she was in right now.

"Irma!" Hay Lin called out horror, worried about her friend and rushed over to check on her. Will on the other hand, was furious. The redhead knew cheap shots were apart of fighting, no matter what people preached about fighting 'honorably'. When you fight, you fight to win, a lesson Will had learned well back in Fadden Hills.

But seeing the blond hurl Irma across the junkyard while she was distracted had angered Will for some reason. Maybe it was because Irma was one of the first friends Will had ever had or maybe it was because she just did not like the blond, it did not really matter to Will right now. What mattered to Will at the moment was making the girl before her pay…with interest!

With a feral scream, Will unleashed a blast of electricity at Cornelia, just as the blond broke her feet free of Irma's ice. This meant Cornelia had nothing to keep her from being blasted across the junkyard in return for what she did to Irma.

While everyone could react to this, Will quickly turned to face Taranee and blasted her as well. To Will's infuriated mind, Taranee intently distracted Irma so the tall blond would have an opening and was going make sure they both got what was coming to them.

Taranee slammed into the side of a car and her body went back to normal and looked like she was out cold. Cornelia on the other hand, seemed to be still fully awake and was even madder then before. "Oh you are so going to get it now little Ms. Spark-plug! Taranee and I may not be close but you won't get away with that!" The blond roared and attacked in a new way, ripping a junk of earth out of the ground and hurled it at Will.

Will dove out of the way in time, but was unable to counter attack because mother earth incarnate was not through with her dirt clods of death just yet. Cornelia kept ripping more chunk of earth out of the ground and throwing them at Will, making the redhead use all those years of run and evade the police tactics to help her dodge and escape the barrage.

Hay Lin and the semi recovered Irma would have helped, but were still to stunned by display of furry and power had shown earlier and the current one of agility and speed. They had no idea how Will was that good at dodging and Will if had her way, they would never know. She would prefer know one to ever know about her past, just encase.

Unfortunately despite being in pretty good physical condition, Will had limits to her stamina and was going to be worn down if she did not think of something fast. Will dove behind one of the many old and trashed cars to catch her breath, when she got an idea.

Cornelia was breathing heavily now, since this was the first time she truly used her new powers to such an extent. Not surprising since she only got them yesterday and did not know her limits just yet. But the blond refused to lose and used her telekinetic powers to fling the redhead's cover aside, but found no one there.

"Where did she go?" Cornelia gasped, trying to figure how the redhead had slipped away until she heard Will's voice call out, "Right here!" Cornelia looked up to see Will floating up from behind one of the garbage mound. Will standing on an old sheet of metal and it was radiating with an electrical aura, like when she held the car still for Irma earlier.

"Two choices little Ms. Mud Pie. Leave now or there is going be an electrical storm targeting your butt!" Will said with a confidant smirk on her face. Her physical stamina was a bit brained, but her electrical stamina was still pretty good and Cornelia looked tired. There was no way she could loose unless the blond got help.

Before Cornelia could respond, a voice called out, "Both of you have to stop! If you keep fighting, people might wander what is going on and come looking!" The two combatants looked over to see the short blond was the one trying to be the voice of reason.

"Elyon, you can't be serious! You saw what Irma and the new girl did to me and Taranee!" Cornelia practically screeched at the shorter blond, who was kneeling next to the still out cold Taranee.

Elyon's hand glowed with a gentle white light that flowed into unconscious fire user. Slowly Taranee opened her eyes and looked around groggily until the memories came flooding back. "Elyon, what happened?" Taranee asked with a startled tone as she looked around.

Will was surprised to find out the girl called Elyon had the power to heal. So far, everyone of the Bang Babys Will had heard about had offensive base abilities. Guess not everyone had powers that would terrify people.

'Then again, people hate others for being a different skin color so I would not be surprised if people hunted her down for something harmless like that.' Will thought as hovered in mid air on her sheet of metal.

"It's okay Taranee; I'm working on a truce right this minute." Elyon assured the dark skinned girl, and then turned to face Cornelia again. "Irma was only kidding around like she usual does Cornelia. I know you and her don't get along but can't share the space? If what Irma said is true then they hung out here long before the Big Bang happened, but you and Taranee need a secluded spot to practice as well. So if we share the junkyard, we get what we all want." Elyon said in hopes of reasoning with her friend.

Irma thought about protesting, but knew if she did, round two would commence and that would not be good. True Will was still going strong and both Hay Lin and herself still had plenty of fight left, so winning should be easy. But the battle could very well draw a crowd, something no one here wanted.

"It's fine with me, what about you two?" Irma asked Will and Hay Lin who agreed. Cornelia seeing this, finally relented and said, "Fine, we'll share. But no more pranks Lair!" With that an uneasy alliance (for Irma and Cornelia anyway) was formed.

---

For the next few hours, the group practiced with their powers. Will had figured out solution to her water problem thanks to from both what she learned in the fight and a theory from Taranee, who Will found out was practically a genies by their age standards.

Will could just let the energy in her body just flow out of her and in a way, power down. This way she could do critical things like take showers or baths with out having to 'short' herself out first.

It was thanks to Will that Cornelia figured out a way she could fly, because the blond remembered how Will used her power to float on an object. In Cornelia's case though, she just took a large chunk of earth or a large rock and stood on it. She had tried using her telekinesis to do the same, but it seemed her powers over earth were less draining to do the task and needed a lot less concentration.

Irma also needed something to help her 'fly' but in she did not float on something like Will or Cornelia. Instead, she copied a trick from an X-Men comic book character and made ice paths to get around.

Taranee, after a lot encourage meant from the others, tried to copy the hero her powers mimicked and tried flying. It seemed whenever Taranee went into 'fire mode' she could fly just like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four.

Hay Lin could also fly using her air manipulation abilities, but was a bit unsteady. Hay Lin sat down and tried to think of way to make flying easier when an idea struck her. "I got it! I'll make a cape like Storm's from X-Men! It helped her fly, so maybe it will help me!" The hyperactive girl exclaimed, making the others just stare at her.

"Hay Lin, you are not a superhero. You don't need a cape." Irma said in a way that someone would speak to a little kid. This would insult most people, but Hay Lin just shrugged it off because it normal for Irma to tease her like that.

"Why can't I be? In fact, why don't we make a whole team!" Hay Lin Said as whipped out a marker and started writing something on her hand. The others on the other hand were trying to absorb what the Asian girl was saying. She wanted them to be a team of Superheroes!

"Hold it Hay Lin, there might be a small flaw in you're…" Irma started to say, but the Hay Lin held up her hand and showed it had W.I.T.C.H. written on it. "Our team name! And if Elyon wants to join, we just add and E and we are W.I.T.C.H.E.! Hey Will, could you Cornelia carry her around if she does? Since she can't fly in anyway." Hay Lin said in a hyper active manner.

Irma tried as hard as she could to talk some sense into her friend while the others watched, with the exception of Will. 'Me…a superhero? Didn't I always hope one would save me from dad? I may have had no one, but what if I could be there for someone who really needs one? I got the power now, so why not use it!' Will concluded in her mind.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to do it." Will said aloud and made everyone but Hay Lin stare at her like she grew second head. Hay Lin just ran up to Will and hugged her while saying, "Ya! I got one! Anyone else?"

Cornelia and Taranee looked like they were about try and reason with the two when Irma spoke up. "Well…if you two are going to do this, I might as well join in as well. My dad's a cop and he is going to be up against a lot Bang Babies, might as well to help keep him safe as…Glacier." Irma said as she covered her body in ice armor again.

Hay Lin ran up and hugged her best friend and yelped it was cold when she made contact with 'Glacier's' ice covered body. Irma and Will laughed at this, while an exasperated Cornelia said, "Why am I not surprised the crazy ones want to go along with idea! You guys want to get killed just so you guys can play out a childish fantasy!"

This made Irma and Hay Lin cringe, while Will just stared her down, much the group's surprise. "I'm not doing it because I have fantasies of being a hero. I'm doing it because I have reasons that are none of you business! If you want to go home and pretend you don't have the power to make difference in the world, that's fine. Just stay out of the way of those who want to!" Will stated forcefully and made the earth manipulator's jaw drop.

This little speech seemed to affect Elyon and Taranee as well, who looked both shocked and inspired by the redhead's words. It was what gave the timid Taranee the courage to say, "I…I'll join up to. I can't say I'll stick around long, but I'll at least give it a shot." Cornelia was getting even more stunned by the minute and it seemed Elyon was about to finish her off.

"I can't be out in the 'field' but…we have a base right here though. With Taranee's genis and some imagination I can help by sending information with walkie-talkies or something. Plus if you guys get hurt, my healing powers could really help." Elyon said and that was what nearly made Cornelia faint.

"You can't be…Fine, I'm in as well. I'm not letting my best friend do this alone, even if she is the only one who will be safe while we do this." The blond said in defeat. This made the others smile as blond officially joined the team.

"So looks like Team W.I.T.C.H. is almost ready for action. How are we going to get what we need though? Won't getting the equipment for Elyon and won't costumes cost a lot?" Will asked. She knew she had lot of money, being the daughter of Susan Vandom, but Will did not want them to find out about that for as long as possible.

Will knew there was a chance that Irma and Hay Lin might know, but Will was hoping they didn't. She knew by asking her question she was going to find out though. After all, Irma or Hay Lin would point out Will had access to a rather big allowance if they knew.

"That's…a good question. Hay Lin probably the costumes down, no prob. The equipment on the other hand…Corny, you think you or Elyon can get something? You guys have the huge fortunes of the group after all." Irma asked in hopes that would help provide a solution.

While Will breathed a mental sigh of relief that Irma did not know Will's family status, Cornelia got a little annoyed at the use of the word 'Corny'. "Don't call me that Irma! Besides, to get something with the kind of range we need would cost more then either Elyon or I could get with out being asked questions. If my pass card had better clearance I might be able to sneak something out of Vandom Industries but unfortunately…" Cornelia answered while Will looked up in confusion.

"You have a pass card to get into the biggest company in the city? Why?" Will asked, reminding the group that Will was new in town.

"My mom works in the research labs of Vandom Industries as one of it's top scientists. Encase of emergencies, my mom gave me a pass to get past some of the lower level security areas, but not into the actual work areas. I would not be surprised if we need to get something like one or two levels below an all clearance pass to get far enough inside to get what we need." Cornelia explained to Will.

This made Will worried about one thing upon hearing this from Cornelia. Should she tell the others about who her mother was and importantly, had an all clearance pass card they needed? If she did, then anything the group needed was at their finger tips, but how would they react to finding out the truth?

Will knew that people who had money, had lots of 'friends' because of it. Will wanted real friends, not ones that wanted to be near Will because she had a huge piggy bank.

'I guess I'm going to find out which type they are.' Will thought as she reached for her wallet and took the pass out. Will then handed to Cornelia while saying, "This should get us in to the places we want."

Cornelia raised an eye brow at Will as if saying, 'You have better clearance then me? Ya right!' But as Cornelia looked at the card for a moment, she quickly looked back up and asked, "You're serious? You are...wow! Even mom thought that was just a rumor. My mom is still going to have job tomorrow right? You know, after how I treated you and all."

Will was a bit unnerved by that question, but could understand it. A lot of people would be scared of messing with a boss' kid because said kid just might get them fired. "I...I don't do things like that Cornelia. If I have problem with someone, I deal with it my self and only with the person I have problem with. Besides, until yesterday, she had not been in my liked for eleven years." Will replied, looking away sadly, while Cornelia skilfully kept the other girls from seeing Will's pass card.

"But it says on here your only eleven now, turning twelve in a few months. How can she only be back in your life since yesterday?" Cornelia asked, while she sent Irma flying back into a junk heap with her telekinesis, when the humors tomboy refused to take a hint about not trying to look at the card. Once again, Irma glad she was covered in her ice armor when she hit the pile or it would have really hurt.

"It's a long story, one I don't want to tell." Will explained as she got her card back. Cornelia seemed to under stand, but still gave Will a critical piece of advice. "You might want to tell the rest of the group because if you don't the newspapers will."

This made Will sigh in defeat knowing Cornelia was right and looked at the group, who were eagerly waiting an explanation. Even Irma was looking straight at Will, despite the fact Cornelia threw her into a junk pile for a second time.

Just as Will was about to explain everything though, her cell phone rang. Will pulled it out said "Hello?"

"Will, its mom. I'm just leaving work now, tell me where you are and I'll pick you up." Will heard her mother's voice say on the other end, making Will pulled the phone away just long enough to see what time it was.

'It's 6:30PM right now! I thought it was earlier then that!' Will screamed in her mind, before replying to her mother, "I'm heading back to that restaurant right now mom. Could I meet you there?"

"I'm glad you decided to go sweetheart. I'll be there in ten minutes, can you get back there by then?" Will heard her mother asked. Well said she could and hung up, then turned to her friends and say, "I got to go. I promise I'll explain later!" With that Will took off, with the girls in hot pursuit. They were not going to be shaken so easily.

---

Will was coming into sight of the Silver Dragon as her mother's car pulled out front. Unfortunately for Will, the others were hot on her tail, demanding Will stop and answer questions right this minute. This made Will pour on the speed, hoping to jump into the car and get away.

To bad for Will, her mother was getting out of the car and watching the scene in confusion. Her daughter had five girls chasing after her, but from their yells Susan could tell they meant no harm…not yet anyway.

As Will got to the passenger side door, she dove in and gasped out, "Petal to the metal!" This just made Susan look at the redhead in even more confusion while the other girls caught up.

Irma was the first to reach the car and yanked Will's door open, much to the redhead's horror. "Okay…you…talk…now!" The other tomboy demanded between attempts to catch her breath. The others were more focused on Susan though, except for Cornelia who already knew Will's secret.

"Irma…just look at…the woman…on the…other…side of…the car!" Cornelia managed to say despite being badly winded. Irma looked at the blond for a second, then did as she was told. Upon seeing Susan's face, Irma's jaw dropped like everyone else's.

Susan was trying to figure out why the girls were looking at her like that, then realized what her daughter was trying to do when she jumped into the car. "Will, I'm hurt! You don't want to be seen with me?" Susan teased her daughter, who was groaning in response.

Susan just smiled and shook her head at this before looking at will's fiends and said, "She'll call you tomorrow. Right now, Will and I have plans for tonight." The other girls just nodded their heads dumbly as the dark haired woman got into the car and drove away.

"Wow…and here I thought Cornelia and Elyon were well off. Guess we can get everything we need at Vandom Industries." Irma commented and everyone could not help but agree. Hard to not get some simple long-range communication system when you have friend would walk right in and ask for one that could send messages all the way to China!

---

In the car, Will was still trying to catch her breath. The redhead had been hoping to get away before her friends saw her mom, but now she was just hoping they would not like her for her mother's money.

Susan could guess her daughter's train of thought. It was one Susan went through a lot when she was a girl, asking herself, 'Do they like me or do they like what I can do for them.' It was hard being apart of a wealthy family some times when it came to finding real friends and not ones that only leeched off you.

"Did you have fun Will?" Susan asked, hoping to help get her daughter off that train of thought. It did not help to worry about it, it was better to just let time reveal what the girls' motives were.

"It was…a bit weird. We found we had stuff in common though." Will replied, hiding the worry that was bothering her very well. Knowing her daughter was so good at such a skill at only eleven did not sit well with Susan, but knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"That's good to hear. Does this mean you'll be going to see them tomorrow?" Susan asked in hopes her daughter was still going to give these girls a chance.

Will gave her mother an obviously forced smile as she replied, "You called before we could really talk about tomorrow, but I probably have plans by tomorrow afternoon." This satisfied Susan for now. As long as Will was going to have friends to be with when her mother wasn't around made the dark haired woman happy.

'Please let them be true friends.' Susan silently prayed as she drove the two of them home.

---

Back in the Silver Dragon, the rest of the newly dubbed Team W.I.T.C.H. was having a meal in back room of the restaurant. Yan Lin had been surprised to see Cornelia Hale and Irma Lair not at each other's throats, but glad to see it nonetheless. The old woman thought it was rather silly how the two fought constantly over the most ridicules reasons.

"So, how do we deal with this? Will did not tell us she is literally the richest girl in town for a reason, so what is it?" Irma asked and got a groan from Cornelia, who had a very good idea why.

"Irma, think about what you just said! She has money, lots of it! People try to be friends with me and Elyon because of it, so don't you think Will probably worried about the same thing!" Cornelia exclaimed, hoping to drill the idea into the Water/Ice user's head.

Before Irma could respond to Cornelia's words, Taranee spoke up. "There is another problem as well." The dark skinned fire user said in a quite voice, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin asked Taranee, being the most curious of the whole group. They were all eager to find out what this other problem was.

"We have already admitted we need a lot of resources and that most could be obtained from Vandom Industries. The second we even think we might need something, Will might feel she has to get it for us or we might hate her if she doesn't. I'll admit that Team W.I.T.C.H. could very well be the best equipped team of superheroes ever, but how do we do that with making Will realize we want to be her friends, not because she is a resource." Taranee explained and made the group realize the full extent of Will's fears.

"We limit what we take from Vandom Industries for one. We only use that as our last resort option and get what we need from other places first. Irma, your dad's a policeman right? If we snuck into the police station, could we get stuff that would let up patch into police radio transmissions?" Cornelia asked, as she tried come up with ways to prove to Will the real reason they wanted her around.

Will and Cornelia may have gotten off to a rough start, but the blond respected the redhead for her guts and determination. Not many dared stand up to Cornelia when she was mad, but Will did not even blink. Will had even been brave enough to fight back with equal force when both lighting and earth manipulators went at it with their powers.

'She has had her powers for only a short time, yet she is really good with them. I had at least a small bit of practice last night, but Will said her powers did not show up until this morning. The fact Will was on par, if not better then me is pretty impressive.' Cornelia admitted in her mind, though she would never say those words aloud. Cornelia Hale never admitted anyone was better then her, never.

"I thought about that back in the junkyard, but when we got talking about a radio system I got side tracked. If we see Will tomorrow we need to test out an idea I got about Will's powers. If it works, we can get a police scanner no prob." Irma replied to Cornelia. The group then went about trying to make list of things they needed and how to get them, with relying on Will and her connections.

---

The next morning, Will woke up on the couch and was curled up in her mother's arms. Both had fallen asleep watching movies and it had been the best night of Will's life. Will still had a small part of her that was reluctant to forgive her mother, but she was no longer reluctant to show some degree of affection to wards the woman.

After all, the very busy woman took time out of her busy schedule to make room for a night just for the two of them. Her mother had admitted such nights would be rare, but at least the dark haired Vandom wanted show she cared.

Will wanted to just lay like this all morning, but Will knew her mother had to go to work eventually so the redhead tried to wake mother up using method she had used on her father once. Will took a deep breath and was about to put her fingers in her mouth so she could whistle, when Susan suddenly said, "Don't you dare."

Will let out a surprised yelp at this and would have jumped, but her mother was latched onto Will to tightly for her to move. Susan opened her eyes and smiled down at her daughter's terror stricken face as she said, "I'm glad you wanted to wake me sweetie, but your choice of method is much to be desired. Now, go get some breakfast while I go get your clothes. I want to talk to you about something before I leave for work."

Will nodded dumbly at her mother command and head for the kitchen. Will's mother had loaned Will a t-shirt to Will to act as a nightshirt, since Will had nothing to sleep in just yet. This way Susan could take Will's jogging suite and give it a good washing, since it was the only thing Will had to wear at the moment.

As Will poured some cereal into a bowl, Susan came in with Will's sweat pants and sweat shirt. As placed Susan Will's clothes on the table, she sat down and said, "Will, when you go out today, please get yourself some new clothes. You can't keep wearing the same thing everyday after all. You don't need to get a whole wardrobe, just a few changes of clothes to hold you over until I can get time to take you out a shopping trip. Of course, if that blond girl I saw is who I think it is, she'll probably drag you on one long before I can."

Will raised an eyebrow at her mother's comment, trying figure out if her mother was referring to Cornelia or Elyon and what they had to do with shopping trips. Susan sensed her daughter's confusion smiled as she explained a bit more, "Cornelia Hale is who I think that tall blond was and is the daughter of one of my best scientists. Cornelia loves to shop from what her mother Elizabeth told me once. If you want to stop her loading you down with clothes, just tell her she has help you get them home. That should slow her down!"

Will giggled at her mother's suggestion, but then got nervous expression on her. Susan was about to ask what was wrong, when Will asked, "Mom…is there any kind of walkie-talkie system that can work all over the city? The girls were talk were sort of think of getting something like that for…that stuff we have in common I told you about last night." After Will said that, Susan felt relieved. The older Vandom thought there might have been something wrong, but glad it was just about a radio system, though it was strange that her daughter and her friends wanted one.

"Well, there are few that could do that, mostly military models have that kind of range though. I get feeling this is going to be one of those group secrets, right?" Susan asked with a smirk on her face. She remembered being a girl who loved to have secrets from her parents, so she did not think it strange for Will to be so vague with her request.

'Though how long range walkie-talkie plays into that I'll probably never know.' Susan commented in her mind as she tried to think of how to help her daughter. After few minutes of going over what she knew were stored away in her company's storerooms, she recalled something.

"I think I know something that could work. I'm a bit curious as to why you want it, but that's you and your friends' business. I'll bring it home to night and you and your friends can have it." Susan told her daughter, who looked surprised that her mother was just going to give her the equipment.

"Well, I got to get going honey. Have fun with your friends today and remember to get some new clothes before you come home." Susan said as got and headed off for work. After her mother left, Will finished her cereal and went to look up the Silver Dragon's phone number.

'They were nice before they found out who my mom was, so maybe it won't be so bad.' The redhead contemplated as she looked the number in the phone book.

---

Yan Lin was getting organized for day's work when she heard the phone ring. 'Who could that be? We don't start deliveries until eleven.' The old woman wondered as she picked up the phone and said, "I'm sorry, but if you calling for a take out order I'm afraid…Oh it's you Will! I'm sorry I did not know it was personal call. The mall at noon? I'll be sure to tell her that. Your welcome my dear, but get the home number when you see Hay Lin later. Good bye."

With that, Yan Lin hung up and went to go tell her granddaughter about Will's call. As Yan Lin was just reaching Hay Lin's door, when it swung open the energetic girl came out. "Hi Grandma, what's up?" Hay Lin asked when she caught sight of the old woman.

"I just got a call form Will, Hay Lin. She says she want to meet you and the other girls at the mall at noon. Don't worry; I'll keep your father off your back so you can go." The old woman explained and then watched her granddaughter dive back into her room. The old woman smiled and walked away, knowing Hay Lin was gathering the troops at this very moment.

'I hope they have fun. Now, how do I keep that son of mine in line? A stern lecture or another public humiliation like I did yesterday?' Yan Lin wondered while she headed off to get back to work.

It was a good thing Yan Lin was going to deal with Chen for Hay Lin. It was going to take the whole group to get what they needed done that day and be a shopping trip to remember.

---

And there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Not Your Usual Shopping Trip

Chapter 3: Not You're Usual Shopping Trip

AN: Here is the next chapter for The Adventures of Team W.I.T.C.H. and Batwoman. Sorry for the long wait, had a HUGE case of writers block, then got caught up in trying to finish my War for Meridian's Throne fic before doing anything else.

But now I'm back now I got inspiration once again and will try to avoid taking so long with the next chapter.

Before I begin the story, I would like to thank Starwin for being a stand in beta reader until Wilhelmina Vandom to get back online and would also like to thank the following people who reviewed last chapter: Mystic Girl567, cartoonloverfan101, JanessaVR, lost prince, GuyverZero, steve rogers, japanese of red dog, DREAMCOLE, Philip Gipson, Angel Maria Cloud, Irma Valenti, Angel Of Darkness513, A J, AyameKitsune, Anime Girl

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**: I have finally brought the girls' superhero costumes. For actual pictures of them, please check my bio for the links.

Disclaimer: Don't own W.I.T.C.H., Static Shock or Batman. (now that I got all that out of the way, on with the story!)

Chapter 4: Not You're Usual Shopping Trip

Will left for the mall right after she finished breakfast. She at least was hoping to get at least one new outfit before she met up with the girls. Even Will was getting tired of wearing the same set of clothes for days on end.

Will picked out a red t-shirt with a white 1 on the front, a pair of blue jeans and a new pair of black runners. Will loved the way new clothing fir and felt; that was something many of her old clothes back in Fadden Hills were not like, and the redhead was not going to miss them.

'I better get going. The other are probably at the food court by now.' Will thought as she headed for the meeting place, after using a washroom to change into her new clothes. She was still worried the other girls would only see her as the daughter of Susan Vandom and not a friend. Will still hoped they could be real friends, despite who her mother was.

As Will approached the food court, she found that the girls were waiting for her. Will took a deep breath and made her way over to the table; bracing herself for whatever was to come.

Will sat down and waited nervously for one of the others to speak — not trusting her voice at the moment. Cornelia was the first to speak, breaking the awkward silence.

"Will, you could choose from some of the best places in the mall. But instead you go someplace Irma would probably go? I know you're a tomboy, but still! Add some style to it!" Cornelia joked; making most of the group giggle, with the exception of Irma.

"I will not turn Corny into an ice sculpture. I will not turn Corny into an ice sculpture. I will not turn Corny into an ice sculpture." The other tomboy chanted under her breath.

This just made everyone giggle harder. After a long while the giggling subsided.

"Will, we all talked last night and agreed we should try to avoid taking too much from Vandom Industries." Taranee told Will, who was surprised at this.

Before Will could ask why, Elyon added, "We know you're scared about how we'll treat you – now that we know about your mom but we want to be your friends and money has nothing to do with it."

Will felt relieved to hear this; she had five girls who did not care about her just because she had millions of dollars. For a person who had been alone all of her life, that was very important to Will.

"So what's the agenda for the day?" Taranee asked. When no one spoke up she turned to Irma. "Didn't you say you had an idea on how to get some equipment from the police station, so that we can listen in on their transmissions." Irma blinked, surprised. "How do plan on getting it exactly?"

"Well…" Irma said before adding, "It should be easy…in theory." Irma said thoughtfully. "First, Will zaps the electronic locks and gets us in through the back. Then, Hay Lin goes invisible and swipes the stuff and we high tail it out of there before we get caught!

"The rest of us might wan to cause to subtle havoc in the main part of the station with our powers, just to be safe though." Irma told the group, the girls had to agree it was a good plan.

"I can probably do the distraction completely on my own; since all it would take is a small earthquake and they cops will run out side the station. That should give Hay Lin about five or ten minutes to get in and out." Cornelia added, making the plan seem rather solid.

"I think we should get the rest of what we need before we do that though. Hay Lin is going to need material for the costumes she is making for you guys." Elyon said, making a few of the girls groan since they knew how into the whole costume idea Hay Lin.

"I got a bunch of designs for your guys… except you Taranee. I can't come up with anything because you're all human-torch and stuff. But I was able to come up with an idea for you Irma – even though you cover yourself with ice." Hay Lin said quietly so no passerby would overhear her Then cautiously she took out her sketchbook.

The sketchbook was filled with different costumes for each of the girls. They could tell which Hay Lin had chosen for herself, since it was the only sketch of her in the whole book.

Hay Lin's chosen costume was very imaginative. The top was dark green and sleeveless. It only covered her chest, leaving a lot of skin revealed but kept her decent. There was also a linght pink skirt, gray boots and the gray Storm cape Hay Lin had mentioned yesterday. And, to keep her identity a secret, there was a pink mask that Hay Lin could wear on her face.

As they flipped though the pages, Cornelia pointed at one and said, "I would go with that one, I like the style." This drew everyone to look at the picture and could see why it might be to Cornelia's liking.

A black leather trench coat, complete with black fingerless gloves, partially covered a cute, green, midriff top. The pants were purple and ended in and a pair of black hiking boots. And the 'mask' was a dark pair of wrap around shades that completely hid the eyes. It was a costume that would need to be bough and not made, so Hay Lin was bit disappointed but she would get over it soon enough.

Irma liked the one idea Hay Lin had come up with for her; even if the colors of the costume would be hidden by the thin layer of ice. It was blue top with long sleeves, but it exposed her stomach. There was pink mini skirt and pair of purple boots.

It was not flashy costume but it satisfied Irma; leaving only Will to pick one of the costume ideas. Will skimmed through the pictures until she noticed one she liked at long last.

It consisted of purple suite that left her legs bare. It had long sleeves and a lighting bolt on the chest. It also had a pair of dark green boots, gloves, complimented by a dark green cape that would go down to Will lower back. And like all the others it had a green mask that Will could put on her face, to hide her identity.

"I'll go with this one." Will said and handed the book back to Hay Lin. Hay Lin looked ecstatic to be able to make the costumes, but Cornelia had something to say before the petite Asian got too far headed of herself.

"Before you start taking measurement and stuff, I think there is one more thing we'll need or our identities will be figured out really fast." Cornelia said to the group. "But it's something we need Will's pass card for," the group of girls looked at Cornelia, very curious about what this much needed something thing was. "Trust me, this is something we are going to need. But we should do Irma's plan first, before we go to Vandom Industries."

000

After helping Will grab two more outfits so Susan Vandom would be happy, the group went about borrowing a police scanner. Will shorted out the only security camera that would have scene at the back of the station, so now they just needed Cornelia do her thing and they could start the mission.

"Here I go guys. Will, the second the shaking start, zap the lock. That way Hay Lin can move in, once the place is deserted." Cornelia told Will, who nodded her head that she understood.

It took a few minutes for Cornelia to focus her power enough to get the results she wanted, but she got the ground shaking violently. Will zapped the lock just as she fell on her butt from the shaking, which everyone else did as well.

The only one who remained standing was Cornelia, but that was only because she was the one in control of the quake.

When it was finally over, it only took the station two minutes to get out the building– allowed Hay Lin to do her thing. She went invisible and entered the building. She knew what scanner looked like, since she had been Irma's friend for years.

This belief was half right, because she found the scanner, but it was a bit heavy and took her a while to get half way out of the station. It was at this time; the police were coming back in and trying to figure out what had happened.

"It felt like an earthquake but it only affected our building. You think it was a Bang Baby or something Joe?" an officer asked as he came into the back room. Hay Lin hide in a corner, just to be safe.

"Might have been, Fred, but we might never know for sure. Heck, I'm not sure how we will ever hunt them all down, let alone know if one of them shook up the station for some reason." Joe replied. Hay Lin was trying to think of a way out of this mess.

Just then though, a light brew out in the hallway outside the room, raining down sparks. This drew the two police officers' attention and they rushed over to see what had caused it. Hay Lin on the other hand knew this was Will's doing to give Hay Lin more time to escape and so the Asian girl took full advantage of it.

Hay Lin bolted for the backdoor as fast as she could while still carrying the police scanner her in arms. When she got out side, Hay Lin became visible again and gasped out, "Next time, one of you can grab the heavy equipment and I'll provide the distraction!"

The others chuckled at this and put scanner in the old red wagon they'd grabbed from the dump and covered it up with a blanket, so no one would see that had a piece of high tech police equipment with them.

000

Once they got the Police Scanner back at their junkyard hide out and were setting it up; Cornelia told them her idea on how to better hide their identities. "Last night my mom said that a group teenage hoodlums, with an up and coming crime boss backing them, was using a special serum to make them older for a short time. The police busted the group and the boss and handed the serum over to Vandom Industries to be studied."

"So we grab some of this serum for ourselves to make us look older when go out as  
Team W.I.T.C.H." Will finished and got a nod of approval form Cornelia.

"That's right. No one would ever suspect the newest heroes in town to be a bunch of twelve year old girls when they look like they are in their late teens. From what mom told me, the serum adds about five years onto the person's current age at most, so we should be about sixteen when using it." Cornelia added and knew she had the group hooked on the idea.

Now all they needed was a plan to get it with out getting caught and then they would be ready to start putting their powers to use.

000

Around one in the afternoon, Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin were moving to get their hands on that serum. They had experimented with Hay Lin's invisibly power and found if she was touching something before going invisible, that person or object would do so as well, as long Hay Lin remained in physical contact. Although, it did not apply to things Hay Lin picked up or touched while being invisible, it still was a useful trick.

The power of invisibility would be a key ability to get in without anyone knowing they were there; which would be critical, since if anyone found out they took even a single vile of the serum, it would mean big trouble and lots of questions they did not want to answer.

With Will's powers and her all-clearance-pass as a back up, she was the key to getting inside. Cornelia was the one who knew her mother best, so she would be the one who could find the serum and any files relating to it the quickest.

Getting into the building had been a breeze with Hay Lin's powers. They were already in the main hallways and were heading for the research labs at this very moment. As they got close to where Elizabeth Hale worked, they saw her exit her lab with Will's mother.

"So Mrs. Hale, when will you find out the formula for the serum? Several military and government officials are already asking for a sample of it. Not that I'm thrilled at the idea of them wanting it mind you." Susan asked Elizabeth, as the walked down the hall.

"Oh I already managed to reverse engineer that actually. With the information we received form the police and the computer analysis, I could mass-produce it if you wanted to. The only reason why I say we shouldn't let them have it because of what I discovered, Ms. Vandom." Elizabeth answered, drawing Susan's attention.

"What do you mean? Is the serum dangerous?" Susan asked, sounding like she was getting very worried.

"It depends on who you are and how you look at it, Ms. Vandom. If you were looking for a way to make your youngest solders have the strength of a veteran, then it might not seem so dangerous; unless you're those solders' enemies. I would say we use all legal means to keep the serum in our hands until we know the long terms effects." Elisabeth told Susan, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I was already considering that. So far, from what I heard, those teens suffered no ill effects, but lets make sure that stuff stays here for as long as possible. This company has made enough weapons." Susan said as the two went around the corner.

"Sounds like your mom was just working with what we need. I wonder if it's a good idea to use if we're not sure what side effects it will have." Will said in a whisper, while they carefully made there way to Elizabeth Hale's lab.

"We should be okay as long we use only a little at first, until my mom finishes her tests. Worse comes to worse we start noticing anything even remotely strange, and we stop using it until me know more." Cornelia said to Will, knowing they needed the serum if they did this hero thing.

Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin then went in to Elizabeth's lab and began their search for the serum. It was short search, since it was currently Cornelia's mother's main project. There were ten vials of the ageing serum and an equal amount of the antidote, but they could not take these samples, their disappearance would cause too much suspicion.

They needed to get the formula that was on the computer, then go find the separate ingredients in the building's chemical storage room. It would be easy to use Cornelia's video feature on her cell phone to show the list to Taranee and have her help them get what they needed.

'It's good having genies on the team.' Will mused in her mind, as they let Cornelia print out a copy the list of chemicals, after using her passcard in the card slot and bypass the security.

After Cornelia was done, Hay Lin made them go invisible again and made their way to the storage facility in the lower parts of the building. Will zapped the lock and got them inside, while Hay Lin made them visible again.

It was bit tedious to listen to Taranee's voice come out of the cell phone saying "Next" over and over again, until they found one of the many chemicals needed for the serum and antidote.

By the time they were done, the three girls were swearing that if they had to do this again anytime soon, they would risk brining a fourth person with them and save themselves the trouble of here the word 'next' a thousand times.

The only reason they did not bring Taranee for this job, was because they wanted to keep the group as small possible. All it would take is one person loosing physical contact with Hay Lin at the wrong moment and the whole mission would be blown.

The girls packed the chemicals and few gun-like injection devices into a backpack they had brought along. Then they went invisible once again just as the door to the room swooshed open.

The three girls were surprised to see that it was Susan Vandom who entered the room. The girls quickly pressed up against the near by wall so to not risk getting bumped into by the dark haired woman.

Fortunately, Susan had gone over to the far side of the room and was punching in a code to a secured locker in the corner. Even from across the room, they could see the lock contained more of the ageing serum as-well-as the antidote. They also noticed that Susan placed one sample of each in her pocket.

'What would mom want with samples of that stuff? 'Will wondered, as her mother headed for the door, but then stopped suddenly.

000

Susan glanced around the room, swearing she felt like was being watched, yet… she could see no one.

'I must be getting overly paranoid. But I still feel like there is someone in here… No matter, I got what I need. Too bad I need to work on this and the mutation gas project at the same time, but both of these things need to be taken care of as soon as possible.' Susan thought, then closed the door behind her.

000

Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin breathed a sigh of relief as Will's mom left. They been worried when she started looking around the room. It was as if she thought someone was there, but since she left with out a fuss, they thought they could relax now.

"Let's wait few minutes before we go, just incase my mom, or someone else, is watching the door." Will suggested. The other two agreed. They did not want to get caught after they have gotten this far.

After about ten minutes of waiting, to be sure the coast was clear, the three invisible girls made their way out of the building and back to the junkyard, with the valuable cargo of chemicals in hand.

000

Back in the junkyard when Will, Cornelia and Hay Lin got back their mission at Vandom industries; Taranee, Elyon and Irma had setup the old shack to better act as base for Team W.I.T.C.H. They had finished already brought in Taranee's chemistry lab and were looking over the complex formula that would make the age altering serum.

"Anyone wonder if the Big Bang also made Taranee even smarter then before?, there is no way anyone our age is smart enough to make head or tails of this kind of stuff." Irma asked aloud and making Hay Lin elbow Irma jokingly. The other girls rolled their eyes at Irma's comment.

They went back to hooking up the police scanner, so that Elyon could be their spy for crimes. All they needed was the radio set and they would have all of Elyon's equipment. Now they just needed the serum and the costumes and they would be able to start doing their thing.

They already had the needed materials in large amounts and sewing equipment ready for Hay Lin to use, so it would not be hard to make them in secret and to repair them if they had to.

By the time they got the scanner up and running, Taranee announce she had the first test sample ready. Everyone was bit reluctant to try the serum out, but Will eventually volunteered to be the first to use it.

After stripping off all her clothes behind a partition, so they would not get ripped up as she grew older. Will placed the vial in the injection-gun and placed it against her shoulder. Will winced as she pulled the trigger and the device pumped the serum into her.

A few seconds later, Will felt a slight burning sensation throughout her whole body. Will then grew taller, leaner and her body quickly matured into that of a sixteen year old.

"Guys… I think it worked. But I'm not coming out until someone gives me something to cover up with!" Will called out and immediately got a large bathrobe thrown over the partition.

Will put it on and came out for all to see the now much older Will Vandom. They had to admit; Will had become a bit of a looker and wondered if this was just the serums work or view of things to come a few years down the line.

"Well, the first part is a success. I got the antidote ready as well, but I think we should get the… Uh, awkward fitting session over with before you take it." Taranee suggested and they all looked at Hay Lin, who was blushing a bit.

"I'll try to not look too much Will but…" Hay Lin said. However, Will said it was all right and they went behind the partition again and started taking measurements.

000

After a few hours of getting what Hay Lin needed, despite how uncomfortable it was for all those involved, they found out that both the serum and antidote worked perfectly.

Just as they were about to head home, Will's cell phone rang, it was her mother calling. Will answered it and heard her mother say, "Hi Will, where are you? If you're with your friends I can pick you up."

Will glanced at the time on her cell phone and realized it was seven o'clock! She hadn't realized they had been so busy with all they done that day; she did not realize it had gotten so late.

"We are just heading back to the Silver Dragon right now. We should be there in ten minutes." Will replied into the phone, hoping her mother would not be mad that she was out this late, even if it was summer.

"I'll see you there, Will. I'm glad to hear it. You don't seem so nervous now. I guess that means you're not too worried anymore?" Susan asked, sounding very happy. Will could just imagine the smile on her mother's face.

"Yeah, we worked out that little issue and it's cool. I'll see you in a few minutes mom." Will said and then hung up.

The group then made its way to the Silver Dragon and arrived just as Susan Vandom pulled up to the curve. When she got out, Susan went to the back of the car and took out a radio system and held out to the girls.

"Here it is Will. I don't know what you six plan on doing with it and the walkie-talkies that go with it but I hope it helps." Susan said and let Irma and Hay Lin take the devices.

"Thanks Ms. Vandom. We really appreciate it." Irma said and then she and Hay Lin went to put the radio in a safe place until they could bring it to the junkyard hideaway tomorrow.

Will then said her goodbyes to her friends and got into the car with her mother. As they headed back to Vandom Manner, Susan spoke up.

"Will, when we get home, I need to leave right away. I have an important appointment to take care of; so no time together tonight unfortunately." Susan told Will with a sad smile.

"It's okay mom.." Will replied, giving her a sad smile of her own. Will could not say she was close to her mother yet, but she nowhere near as resentful as she once had been.

"I plan on avoiding such nights if I can though Will. We have a lot of lost time to make up for and I won't waste it if I can help it." Susan told Will

When they arrived at the manor, Susan let Will and out gave her some money to order a pizza, before driving off.

Will waved good bye to her mother as the car drove away then went inside the mansion.

000

Susan entered a hidden tunnel far away form her home and entered a large underground cave, that contained a large computer, lab, training center and a very famous car.

'Will, I'm sorry, but my duty to this city. It's going to be very hard on you I bet.' Susan thought as she went over to grey and black bat suite that was hanging in a display case and changed into it.

Susan Vandom was her daughter's idol, Batwoman and if either one knew both of their chosen paths would intersect very soon.

000

AN: There you guys go. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
